Promises
by Moonlightsky31
Summary: Yusuke has to leave for the Makai, but how to tell Keiko? He flashes out a ring, and makes the biggest mistake of his life afterwards. Fate plays with their minds periodically, as they both deal with the worst experiences. COMPLETED! CHAP 10 UP!
1. the beginning

Promises  
  
chapter 1  
  
"Yusuke! Why did you have to leave me you son of a bitch!" She screamed, throwing an empty bottle of liquor at a picture of Yusuke, ducking herself down into her knees, crawled up by the wall. "Wasn't I good enough for you? TELL ME YUSUKE! WASN'T I GOOD ENOUGH! WHY DID YOU HAVE... TO... Leave... me..." she took a deep breath trying to hold back tears. "alone... I thought... you loved me... I thought... you would love our child...What is Ronin supposed to do... when he's older... without... a... Kasaan..." she balled, letting it all out. A few words came out as she spoke. "I... promised... that I'd... be your only one... forever... and you... promised me too..."  
  
"Koenma, why do we have to make her go through all this?" I said, feeling horrible seeing my friend down there like that. "Keiko doesn't drink, doesn't do anything like that. What happened? What did Yusuke do now?"  
"This is the way it goes Botan." Koenma said, looking at me worriedly. "This is what's supposed to happen." I looked at Koenma, and I nodded. "It all started when I had called Yusuke to see me. I was supposed to kill him, but I didn't have the heart to. He had a past that he didn't even know about, and I didn't have the heart to. So I called Kurama and Hiei up, and ordered them to have some way to get Yusuke go to the Makai. Maybe after he knew his past he might be more ready to die. Then..."  
  
Yusuke was on his way to leave to go to the Makai. He had a feeling that something was there, and after Hiei had told him about how much he couldn't wait to go back, Yusuke felt a need to go with him. He had a week to be in the human world until him and Hiei were ready to leave. Kurama would be joining them, but Kuwabara had to stay here, he wasn't ready to face this world of demons. Yusuke was on his way to go see Keiko, telling her the news that she was going there. He knocked on the door, as Mrs. Yukimura opened the door, calling Keiko downstairs. "Yusuke! What are you doing here?" She said cheerfully. Then, she looked at him. She saw such a depression on his face. He hadn't seen that face since he thought Kuwabara died.  
"I need to talk to you Keiko. It's really important." He spoke, and they started walking towards the park by their old elementary school. He was really quiet, and Keiko was really worried. 'Please, don't tell me he has to do another dark tournament. I wouldn't be able to forgive him if he went back to that island.' The whole walk there, Yusuke looked down at the ground, trying to put the truth into words that would hurt her. He put his hand in his pocket and played around with something a few times, and then pulled his hand back out.   
She was in a beautiful skirt with a white blouse, and he kept glancing over at her once in a while as they walked. He had a yellow shirt and a pair of blue pants. The yellow shirt was ripped a little bit from the dark tournament, but at least it was clean was all he could say about that. 'God, could she look any more beautiful at such a perfect moment?' He said to himself.  
They finally got at the school, and they went over to the swings and sat down. Keiko remembered the first time that they had been here. He was all alone, and she walked over to him and asked him if he would be her best friend. From that moment on, they had been best friends.  
"Ok Yusuke, tell me what is going on." She said, looking at him. He took a deep breath and looked at her. He put his hand by her cheek, then looked down. 'I can't look at her when I tell her this.' he thought to himself.  
"I'm going away for a little while, but I'm not sure when I'm going to be back. But you can't get mad at me for where I'm going, it's drawing me to it... and I have to go. Something is telling me that there is something there I need to know... it's like... a place that seems so familiar." He stopped for a minute, and took another deep breath. "Hiei told me about it. It's called Makai. It's the demon world. There's just something that seems like there's a part of me there... which I don't understand because I've never actually been there." He looked at her, and she looked like she was on the verge of tears.  
"YOU HAVE TO GO TO A PLACE WHERE THOSE MONSTERS LIVE!" She cried, tears coming out. "YUSUKE, YOU'LL GET KILLED THERE! PLEASE LISTEN TO ME, YUSUKE. I HAD TO SEE YOU GO THROUGH THAT ONCE, DON'T DO IT AGAIN!" she said.  
"You won't have to. I promise you I won't be there long. Before you know it, I'll be back here." He said, getting on his knee infront of her. "Just to guarentee not losing you to some great, amazing guy who has everything I don't while I'm away, I have something to ask you." He took out a beautiful box, a blue box with satin on it. He looked at her the whole time he spoke. "Yukimura Keiko, When I return, I was hoping that you would be my wife, and spend the rest of our lives together. Will you be my wife?" He took her hand, held it in his. She looked at him, smiling.  
"Yes... I accept." She said. He stood up, and she jumped into his arms, knocking them both down to the ground. "Did you plan on being in the exact spot I asked you to be my best friend mr. urameshi?" She said, as she played with his hair. She liked it like this, when it wasn't jelled up. She could play with it, plus she thought he looked better this way anyway.  
"Maybe... that's something I'll always know, now won't it?" He said, pulling her closer to him, kissing her gently on the lips. That was their second kiss. Their first kiss was to save his life, but this was different. It wasn't rushed like the first one, and she felt it all the way at the bottom of her knees. They finally pulled back, he pulled her closer to him, holding her tight, his arms by her waist. Then, they both sat up, him sitting, her sitting on his legs facing him.  
"Yusuke, promise me one thing."  
"Hm.. what's that?"  
"Promise me that I'll be the last girl you ever kiss, and promise me you'll come back from the Makai in one piece."  
"That's a promise I'll take to the grave." He said, cupping her face in his hands, pulling her into another kiss.  
  
"I didn't expect Yusuke to show Keiko how much he actually cared for her." Koenma told me. "It's not like him to tell someone his emotions."  
"Well, Koenma, Yusuke surprises us all again, yet I guess it's a good thing, because Keiko deserves this." I said, smiling. "I don't understand why she's so upset though... and saying yusuke left her. How could he possibly leave her with this?"  
"Well... I didn't finish the story now did I?" Koenma said, smirking, I laughed. "Well, then..."  
  
The next few days Keiko and Yusuke went on many dates, hung out, spent all their time together. One night, Keiko was home all alone. Her parents had to work all night at their restaurant. They wouldn't be home until about 5 oclock the next day. Keiko called Yusuke, and told him to come over to hang out, have a movie marathon or something. It would be the last day that Yusuke would be in town before he went to the Makai. Keiko waited for the second that Yusuke would come in the door. She couldn't wait to see him, and wanted him to stay all night with her, never leave her side, so she would know how it felt to wake up seeing him next to her when she'd wake up in the morning. She heard the door bell ring, and she ran down the stairs, opening the door, seeing him there. "Hey Keiko." He said. She looked at him, beaming, jumping into his arms, kissing him. He was caught by surprise, and grabbed her right before she fell, and kissed her back. "Wow." was all he could stammer out, as he set her back on the ground.  
"Too much for you?" she said. He was still speechless. "For such a tough guy, you can't handle kisses very well now can you?" she said, giggling a little bit. He grabbed her around the waist, scooping her in his arms.  
"Oh, you wish Keiko." He said, kissing her. They fell back onto the couch in the living room, caressing each others skins. She grabbed the bottom of his shirt, pulling it over his head as he unbuttoned her beautiful pink blouse. She unzipped his pants, helping them off until they hit the floor. Her blouse fell to the floor as well, hitting his pants. She kept thinking how great this was that they were going to be a happy married couple. She knew that he was her destiny, no matter what happens in between, and he knew that they would be together in the end. This Makai trip will just make their love grow stronger.  
"Yusuke, lets go upstairs." She said, her in her undergarments, walking up the stairs. Yusuke, trailing along in his boxers followed her. 'Damn, does she have to be so fucking hot?' he thought to himself. 'I'm such a lucky one.' They walked into her bedroom, closing the door. She put a song on, a beautiful song that he's never heard before.  
"What is this shit?" He said, laughing at her. "Since when do you listen to boy bands?" She slapped him on the face. He laughed, rubbing the spot she hit him.  
"Yusuke, this is american music. My aunt went to America, and heard this song and brought it back to me. Before she died, she told me to play this song when I met the person who I knew was my destiny. She also told me he'd probably give me some wise ass remark. She probably figured that it would be you, just as much. But I heard this song, and the first thing I think of is you." She smiled, as she softly sang along to the words. He was sitting on the bed, and she walked over to him. He put his arms around her hips, massaging her skin. She put on of her legs on one side of him, let the other one fall on the other side, and they fell ontop of one another.  
  
"Koenma... They didn't... did they? Please tell me they didn't."  
"I'm sorry to inform you, but they did." I cried, how could Yusuke be so irrisponsible? Going to the Makai, leaving her alone, and springing this on her now! "no wonder why Keiko was so depressed."  
"But more about what happened that night will show up later on. There's more before I finish that."  
  
Yusuke woke up, seeing Keiko sleeping next to him. He put his arms around her, kissing her gently on the cheek. Keiko sturred, waking up to feel Yusuke's arms around her body. They looked at the clock and it was 10am. They still had 7 more hours till her parents came home, although they only had 3 hours until Yusuke left to the Makai. They both got up, and Yusuke walked downstairs to grab his clothes. Keiko got changed upstairs since she wanted a new thing to wear. As she was about to get changed, Yusuke walked upstairs, her clothes as well as his in her hand. They got changed, and then Keiko looked at her bed. "I think we better put this in the wash before my parents get home." She said, laughing, as Yusuke wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her cheek. "Well, give me your clothes and I'll wash them for you too."  
"You'll have to get them off me first." He said, laughing.  
Yusuke was all dressed, everything washed and it was 11:30. They both started walking to his house so that she could help him start to pack. She didn't want to help him pack, she wanted it to be last night all over again. She loved him too much to see him leave again. 'At least he's telling me he's leaving this time.' she thought to herself, thinking of the way they went to the dark tournament. They got to Yusuke's house and saw Yusuke's mom.   
"Where have you been all night?" Atsuko remarked.  
Yusuke smiled. "Oh, I was out." He said, and Keiko and Yusuke ran to his room to start packing his things. "Hiei will be here in an hour and a half. How much do you think we can pack by then?" He said, laughing.  
"You didn't pack at all?" She said, not surprised, come to think of it. "Go figure. How could my future husband be responsible!" She said, as Yusuke grabbed her by the waist and started tickling her. She fell on his bed, and they kissed. Then Yusuke jumped, knowing that more time had just passed.  
"Damn it keiko! I got to pack now!" He said, grabbing a duffle bag as he started going through his closet grabbing clothes and throwing them into the bag. She sat there, looking like she was about to cry. He threw a shirt at her, and it hit her in the head. He looked at her, smirking, and she tried to smile so he wouldn't realize she was crying. He grabbed a few more shirts and another pair of pants and walked over to her. "Keiko, I'm sorry. But the sooner I pack and the quicker I do it, the more time we can spend just talking and relaxing so we can forget about Makai or anything. I wish I didn't have to go..."  
"but you don't have to!" she interupted. "You said you were going because you had a feeling... Koenma didn't tell you to. Why do you have to?" A tear ran down her cheek. He wiped it away.  
"Keiko, don't cry. I told you that I never wanted to see you cry, didn't I?" He said, and she recalled it when he was in her dream one time.  
"But... that was a dream... how would you know?" She said. He smiled, and she nodded her head remembering that he was dead at the time. "Yusuke. Just remember the promise you made me."  
"I will. Don't worry." He said, grabbing her hand, kissing it gently.

It was 2:55, as Yusuke was all packed, and they were sitting on his bed, her in his arms, leaning on him. They watched the clock, as she turned around and wrapped her arms around his back, holding him. Tears coming down getting his shirt wet. "Keiko..." He knew he shouldn't be going, especially after last night, but he knew something was happening in Makai, and knew that someone was waiting for him, or something.   
"Are you ready spirit detective?" Hiei said, popping up by the window. Yusuke looked over, and nodded. Hiei kept his eyes locked on him.  
"Give him time to say goodbye Hiei." Another voice said. Kurama appeared next to him. "Lets meet him downstairs by the door. Goodbye Keiko."  
"Bye Kurama, bye Hiei." She said, waving as they disappeared. Then she looked at him, backing up. Her head was down, and tears were coming down. He picked her head up, to look into her eyes.  
"Hey Keiko, what did I tell you. As soon as you know it, I'll be back." He said, looking at her. "You're beautiful Keiko, and you'll always be in my thoughts." He said. He kissed her on the cheek lightly, "I love you." He whispered in her ears. She wiped a tear.  
"I love you too, Yusuke Urameshi." They hugged, holding each other in a tight embrace. "I always will, forever. I could wait around forever to see those beautiful brown eyes again." Keiko felt such a safeness in his eyes. Many people saw cruelelty, hatred, but she saw warmth, protection, and passion. He stepped back, seeing her eyes start to water. He hated goodbyes, and then they left the room, heading downstairs. 


	2. Yusuke's Past

Chapter 2  
  
Keiko walked past the boys, waving goodbye, as Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei started walking. Once they couldn't see Keiko anymore, they sighed. "Yusuke, that was not a very intellegent decision you made." Kurama said. "We know about your little night last night, as well as your last days here. Maybe you should have said goodbye to your best friend a little too instead of just Keiko."  
"Yea, the dumbass will realize you are gone, he's not that stupid." Hiei snickered. "He may be stupid, but not stupid enough to realize when you've left him here."  
"He'll have to deal with it. We won't be gone too long, so he won't realize it. I just have to make sure I write to Keiko enough." Yusuke laughed. "Kuwabara wouldn't last in Makai anyway. He picks fights with everyone he see's here, so what would happen if he started with some demons there?"  
"You're right" Kurama said. "He has too much honor to permit us interfer with his fights anyway, just like when Toguro was going to kill him. We should be taking him there though."  
"You call that honor? I call it foolish pride." Hiei said. "Hn. Giving Kuwabara honor would be like giving a me a knife and saying, 'Will you kill me already?'" Kurama and Yusuke laughed.  
"Well, don't tell me you find shorty here that funny?" A voice said. They all looked in shock as A tall man with a very muscular body and carrot orange hair appeared. "Urameshi, how they hell could you leave me out of this! What the hell is wrong with you! I'm gonna kick your ass!" Kuwabara said, darting at him. As kuwabara was about to punch, Yusuke held out a finger and stopped it.  
"Kuwabara, I'm saving you dumbass by not having you come. You can thank me later." Yusuke said.  
"I'll beat your ass first. Hiei, Kurama... how about we make a deal. If I beat Urameshi's ass right now, I go in his place." Kurama and Hiei laughed.  
"Agreed." They both said at the same time. Kuwabara started running towards Yusuke, fist out about to punch.  
"I'll beat you so bad the kittens won't even want to look at you!" Kuwabara said. Yusuke yawned, and as Kuwabara attacked with a clenched fist. He punched, but yusuke moved out of the way last second, easily avoiding kuwabara's punch as Kuwabara fell flat on his face.  
"I guess that settles it." Yusuke said. "See you soon Kuwabara." Kuwabara blushed, amazed at how fast Yusuke had gotten since their last fight. "Oh, by the way. Take care of Keiko while I'm gone... if she's been TOUCHED by anyone, I swear I'll kill you for this!"  
"I'LL GET YOU URAMESHI!"  
  
The three of them finally arrived at the Makai, leaving everything they had behind them. Once they entered this world, they were completely different people. A bunch of the demons walking by had recognized Kurama and Hiei from seeing them before, many of them glaring at Yusuke, but none of them actually approaching them. They all walked into a restaurant, in need of something to drink. A bunch of people looked at them, and a few started whispering to each other. Yusuke heard a conversation between two demons, "Isn't that kid Urameshi? He doesn't feel human to me. He seems more dangerous... I get the same feeling around him that I get around Raizen." Yusuke, confused, rubbed it off, thinking maybe Raizen was a tough guy that beat their sorry asses one time. They sat down at a table, ordering drinks.  
"Yusuke, I don't understand why they aren't attacking you." Hiei said. "Anytime a human enters this place, demons attack them from far and wide." Yusuke looked at them, thinking back to what he just heard those demons say.  
"Who's Raizen?" Yusuke asked, as Kurama and Hiei looked at him in a state of shock. He saw a bunch of demons look at him, giving him a dirty look and saying he was disrespectable for coming to the Makai.  
"Raizen is the leader of the Makai, along with two other demons." Kurama started. "Many demons here disrespect him because all his decendants are half demon/half human. These such creatures possess human spirit energy, as well as demon, almost both parts as strong as a full form. After Raizen realized what danger he had put the population in after 3 generations or so, his fellow rulers had made it illegal and all half demon/half humans are to be exiled immediately, unless there is a special circumstance." Yusuke looked puzzled, and Kurama knew what his question would be. "The one circumstance is if they find the lost great grandchild of Raizen. This certain child woudln't have the complete circumstances of a half demon/half human according to legend, and I'm unsure the reason. But when Raizen passes, the child must take Raizen's place or else a tournament will be released to have a new raining family in the head." Yusuke nodded, now feeling a little embarassed of not knowing who the leaders of the Makai were.  
  
"Yusuke... is in the Makai... How could this be?" A mysterious voice said. "Koenma informed me to be prepared to see him... maybe I should go call him... or maybe Koenma's people will bring him to me. He has to know what's going on before shit hits the fan."  
  
"Would you care to meet Raizen?" Said Kurama, looking at him. "You seem to be very interested, and since I bet you are the only human in the Makai now, he'll give you a proper greeting." Yusuke nodded, and then looked around.  
"Sure, why not meet the bastard. But before we take off I need to go take care of business." He got up, running towards a bathroom. Hiei smirked at Kurama, who took a sigh of relief.  
"I don't like how this feels." Kurama said, looking around. "It's like sending him into a death trap, or a suicide attempt. Yusuke doesn't have the kind of honor we have, he would kill himself if need be, but he'd never let himself die in a battle. Why did Koenma have to ask us to do this? He knows we are Yusuke's friends."  
Hiei looked at him, smirking. "Hn. Kurama if you had any balls what so ever, when you accepted this case you'd know that Yusuke isn't that much of an idiot. He is a stupid guy, but nothing compared to Kuwabara. Now, if this is Kuwabara we were dealing with, I'd understand your fear. But it's not, Yusuke would be able to handle it." Yusuke finally returned, seeing the worried look on Kurama's face.  
"What I miss?" Yusuke said  
"Oh, only Kurama being mistaken for a girl by some demon, nothing serious." Hiei said, smirking at kurama. Kurama returned a nasty look at Hiei for that comment.  
"Well, lets be off!"  
  
"Koenma... what did Kurama mean when he said a death trap?" I said, feeling very afraid that something might happen to the young spirit detective.  
"You'll soon find out! I'm not done with the story yet Botan! Well... They walked all the way to Raizen's castle. All three of the rulers lived in different castles, which was a good thing in this case. Raizen sensed them coming, and went to welcome them at the door..."  
  
"WELCOME TO MY PALACE!" Screamed the very excited Raizen. "COME ON IN AND JOIN US!" Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei all looked at him, sweatdrop on the back of their heads. Raizen was a very tall man, very well built. Wore only a pair of pants, and had markings all over his chest. He had a very muscular body, and had very long, flowing blonde hair. It was never what Yusuke expected to see in his life. They cautiously walked in the big doors, that were opened wide when Raizen had sensed them coming, seeing many different types of demons doing errands.  
"Damn, it feels like we're back in spirit world with the ogre stock market type thing." Yusuke said, dogging running demons. "Except these guys are a lot stupider and uglier." A demon stopped, glaring at him. Then, an alarm went off on his watch and he ran off elsewhere. "Poor guy."  
They finally reached Raizen's main chamber, as he opened the door to them. It wasn't what they expected at all. They expected big, fancy thing with gold traced everywhere. It was big, but seemed kind of plain. It had white walls, a blue carpet on the ground, a desk, and a really big chair at the top of a flight of stairs that Raizen sat in. "Well, Yusuke Urameshi has finally returned to the Makai." Kurama and Hiei looked at him, very confused.  
"Hn. Are you sure you have the right idiot Raizen?" Hiei said. "The way Yusuke reacted when he entered, he seemed as if he'd never seen this place before."  
"That's because he wouldn't remember Hiei." Raizen started. "He was too young to remember."  
"Hold on a second blondie." Yusuke started, as Kurama and Hiei looked at him as if he was insane, disrespecting a leader of the Makai. "I've never been to this place before. My mom wouldn't be able to bring me here because she's a drunk human, wouldn't even know that this place exists, and my dad is a scumbag who left my mom after he found out she was pregnant with me, so he's just an asshole human." Raizen looked at him in shock, walking over to him about to hit him in the face.  
"NEVER TALK ABOUT YOUR FATHER LIKE THAT!" He said, punching Yusuke flat in the face.  
"WHY NOT! THE JERK DESERVES IT!" Raizen shook his head, realizing that Yusuke had no idea about his father. "WHAT BLONDIE? NOT LIKE YOU WOULD KNOW BETTER OR NOT!"  
"Yusuke... your father wasn't a son of a bitch like you're thinking." He turned from Yusuke, walking up the stairs back to his chair.  
"Really, prove it why don't you!" He finally sat down, looking at the young man.  
"Well, you shouldn't hate the guy. He saved your life, as well as your mothers. If anything, you should be thanking him." Yusuke was in shock, and he didn't understand.  
"Don't lie to me Raizen, I don't get how you would know anyway."  
"Yusuke, you don't understand how much it took to see you. He was the great grandson of the ruler here in the Makai. He went through the same situation I went through. He was a demon, and he was sick of being in the demon world, and he knew there was something waiting for him in the Ningenkai. He escaped one day and met a beautiful young woman who was in trouble on the street. Three men were attacking the girl, pulling her clothes off her body in the pouring rain, taking everything that she had, trying to rape her. Your father couldn't deal with seeing that, so he ran over and killed the three humans. He took her purse, and put it back in her hands. He helped her get her clothes back on, and took her to the place he was staying. He put a blanket around her, and he sat her infront of the fire place to warm her up. That night, the young woman and my great grandson fell in love. Yes, that's right. He was my great grandson." Yusuke looked at him, blushing.  
"Sorry..." Was all he could say.  
"They spent the next few days together, she showed him around town." He continued, ignoring Yusuke. "One night they went back to his place and they made love to each other, and that's how you were made. A few days after they did, he told her he had to leave her, and explained to her that he was actually a demon. She was devestated, and 3 months later she found out she was pregnant. I found out from my messanger from the Ningenkai. I told my son that he had to go back to her until the baby was born, and then he couldn't stay anymore, and that he would be allowed to visit once a month to see her and her child, so he could supply the family with food and everything. The other 2 demons who run this place didn't know about you or anything, and had no idea that my great grandson had snuck into the Ningenkai. I didn't know until he was missing after a few days." He stopped, starting to walk down the stairs.  
"Well, moving on, you were born on a beautiful day in the spring, flowers everywhere, and your father was with you during your birth. He spent the first month of your life with you at home, got a job to make some money for you. Then, when you were one month old, he asked your mother if he could bring you to see me. She accepted and then you were snuck into the Makai. I remember how much you loved being here, you belonged so well. Everyone in your fathers family loved you, including me. Then, when you were on your way back to the Ningenkai, your father was killed trying to save your life. Atsuko was waiting for you at the place your father agreed to meet her, and when I found out that someone was attacking your father, I rushed down there, but he had already been killed, and the killer was on his way to kill you, when he saw me, and disappeared. I brought you back to Atsuko and she was devastated. That was the last and only time I had seen you, but you did in fact love Makai." Yusuke stood there in shock. All these years he thought his father was some bastard who had gotten what he wanted from his mother, and then left her alone to take care of his child on her own. "Yusuke... did you ever wonder why you were such an amazing fighter? Or how you were so easily able to reach to your spirit energy? It's because you are a half demon. When you're half demon, you can reach your human skills and your demon skills. Your fighting shows your demon skills, and how quick you move. No other real human could move as fast as you could. You got that from your father. You got your human energy and how to reach it from your mothers love. Did you realize how you were able to reach your greatest amount of spirit energy when you were upset or hurting? That's from the love your mother has for you, as well as your father. You are one of the only half demons ever created, and that power has to be used for good, and you're doing an amazing job with it." Yusuke looked at him in total shock, taking in all this information about himself, barely able to stand. Then, he crashed down to the floor.  
'The man that I've hated for so many years... is actually my hero?' Yusuke thought to himself, in such a state of shock that he could barely move. He punched the floor, not making much of a difference in it since it was carpet. 'I'm... sorry dad... If I had known I wouldn't have said those things.'  
Raizen kneeled down infront of him, looking at Yusuke. "Listen to me Yusuke. The reason you were brought here is because you must take over the throne. If you take over the throne, an old man like me can die in peace. If you don't, there will be a tournament, which any creature could take my place. I can't let that happen. If this power falls in the place of someone purely evil, then the Makai will be effected dearly. Yusuke, I give you time to think about this. If you refuse, you have a good chance of dying. Only four people know about you being a half demon. Me, Kurama, Hiei, and Koenma, maybe Botan if he shared that information with her yet, but I'm not sure about her." He stopped, thinking. "But if you don't take control, Koenma will be forced to kill you."  
  
"KILL HIM! HOW THE HELL COULD YOU KILL YOUR OWN SPIRIT DETECTIVE! WHAT THE HELL IS RAIZEN THINKING!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.  
"That's the reason I sent him there, because it's his only way to survive Botan! That's also the main reason why it was stupid of him to tell Keiko how he felt about her, because he might never be allowed to go back!"  
  
"Listen, this has been a lot for you to handle for one day. Go back to the Ningenkai and think about all this. I'll expect you to be back in at least 2-3 months, if not sooner with your answer. If you refuse, I'll do the best I can to keep you alive by lying and saying the reason you came in here was because you killed a demon and I had to banish you from ever coming back or something. I'm not exactly sure if it'll work, because you haven't been attacked since everyone here felt your true demon side, and I bet my two co-rulers will feel it too." He grabbed Yusuke's arm, pulling him off the ground. "Don't be stupid, ok?" 


	3. what to do

Chapter 3  
  
This hit Yusuke hard... him... a demon? Ever since he first learned about being a spirit detective he basically learned that demons are bad, with a few exceptions, and he always told himself that even though he liked Kurama and Hiei, he loved being human. Technically speaking, yes he is still human, but finding out his has demon blood running through his body. Kurama and Hiei both went back with him to the human world. "Yusuke... we're sorry that we couldn't tell you that was the reason that we told you about the Makai." Kurama said. "But if you don't take rule in the Makai, it will have a tournament, like the dark tournament, and that means that someone that is evil could gain control of the Makai? Do you know what that means? That means that demons of all sorts could escape to the Ningenkai. They could hurt the people you love here... what do you think is worse? The chance of being the cause of the deaths of the one's you love, or taking control and never being able to see them, but knowing they are safe?"  
"THEN YOU DO THE TOURNAMENT! WHY DON'T YOU TAKE CONTROL KURAMA! YOU'D BE A HELL OF A LOT BETTER RULER THAN I WOULD!" Yusuke screamed. "I CAN'T LEAVE MY MOTHER AGAIN! YOU DIDN'T SEE HER AT MY WAKE, NOW DID YOU? YOU WEREN'T THERE AFTER I CAME BACK, WERE YOU?"  
"Well, that would make sense because that would mean I'd have to leave my mother as well!" Kurama said, starting to get mad. Then, he took in a deep breath. "Listen, you're Makai's true heir to the throne."  
"Stop being a big baby spirit detective." Hiei said. "Trust me, those other two guys know what they're doing, but it takes 3 demons to run this world. Think of others before yourself. I know if Genkai heard you right now she'd beat you over the head and tell you to go to the Makai and make her proud."  
"I HONOSTLY DON'T GIVE A SHIT!" Yusuke said. "WHAT HAS THE MAKAI EVER DONE FOR ME? I'VE BEEN THERE ONCE AND WHAT HAS IT DONE FOR ME? REVEAL MY PAST!" Yusuke said, walking away. "IT DID WHAT I DIDN'T WANT TO KNOW! I WAS SATISFIED WITH THE STORY OF MY DAD BEING A BASTARD WHO WANTED A PIECE OF ASS AND THEN LEFT MY FAMILY!" Kurama & Hiei stood there in silence. Kurama realizing that must have been hard, especially with having a mother who was drunk all the time.  
"Kurama, if you wouldn't mind giving me and the spirit detective a few minutes alone." Hiei said, as Kurama nodded and went around the corner, waiting for them to finish. "Look, I know exactly what you're going through. My mom, was like Yukina. That's how me and Yukina are related, by mother. Her name was Hina, and I was known as the forbidden child. My father was an unknown fire demon. I never found out his name. I was exhiled as a baby, not wanted by the Koorime. I grew up with a group of demons who were robbers and stuff, I killed them all eventually. They left me at one point because i had grown so powerful, but I found them and killed them eventually in time." He said, smirking. "I had my tear drop that my mom had teared the day she found out I was to be exhiled. Well, I went back and I found out the truth about everything from the woman who dropped me off that cliff. I spared her life, and she told me I had a sister, so ever since then I had been watching over Yukina, making sure nothing bad would happen to her. Listen Yusuke, you have a chance to know you're relatives. Don't waste that. Oh yea, another thing. You share this bit of information with anyone else, I will kill you, and that's a promise." Hiei leaped away, Yusuke standing there speechless.  
'I'll go talk to my mom, see why the fuck she never could tell me that my father was demon.' he thought to himself.  
  
"Wow... I never realized how hard this could be on a person." I said, Koenma looking at me. "And Hiei too, he has a really bad case of it."  
"Yes, Hiei has a very rough up bringing. I think that's what lead him to crimes."  
"Poor Hiei. And geeze, same with Yusuke... learning that information has to be hard on a person."  
"That's not even the half of it Botan."  
  
"MOM! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" He screamed, Atsuko popping up from her bed. "GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" Suddenly, he felt a rush of pain hit the back of his head. He rubbed his head and turned around to see Atsuko looking at him.  
"Don't talk to me that way." She said. "Now, what the hell do you want? Come to tell me you joined a gang or something?"  
"No... but I just found out that I'm the heir to a throne because you couldn't keep your hormones at ease!" She looked at him, then sat down and started crying. "Mom, sorry I didn't mean to put it that way."  
"You know Yusuke, I look at you and I see him. I swear if you had blonde hair you'd look just like him." She paused, taking a deep breath, holding back tears. "I don't know where the hell he came from... he said it was called Makai. I figured it was a town somewhere. He took you there once, and then you almost got killed! Why the hell would I want to reveal you to a place like that?" Yusuke looked at her, realizing she made a good decision. "How the hell did you find out? And what the hell do you mean heir to a throne?"  
He sat down, and explained everything to her. He told her what the Makai was, he told her everything that he's been doing lately since he came back to life, and told her that his father was in fact a demon, and that's why he wasn't able to be here, and he told her everything Raizen did. She looked hurt, not only by Yusuke, but by the man who had lied to her.  
"Yusuke... you have to go there and you have to take control. I don't care if I'll only get to see you once a month or so, you have to go and take control of those demons. Do it for my sake, do it for Keiko's sake too.  
"But mom, I can't leave you again. I've done it once already, I can't do it again."  
"I don't care Yusuke!" she said, very sternly. "Yusuke, this is your destiny, don't you see that? You got killed like that for a reason so that you could come back. You can't ignore this, I knew you were meant for greater things. I stopped believing that for a while since all you would do is get in fights, but now it's clear that it's your destiny to go back there."  
"I'm not leaving you yet bitch!" He screamed, grabbing her by the shoulers. "I'M NOT LEAVING FOR ANOTHER MONTH! HE GAVE ME A FULL MONTH TO THINK ABOUT IT, I HAVE TO TALK TO KEIKO. I CAN'T LEAVE HER AGAIN EITHER!" He sat on the ground. "I would go right now again if all that mattered was just you, since I might try and talk to Raizen to get you to come with me... but I don't know what to do with Keiko... I promised her I'd be back, and that we'd get married and have a family together..."  
"YUSUKE ARE YOU STUPID!" She screamed at him, hitting him on the head. "OBVIOUSLY IF YOU HAD A FEELING ABOUT THE MAKAI YOU SHOULD HAVE LISTENED TO THAT INSTEAD OF YOUR HORMONES!"  
"SHUT UP YOU OLD BITCH!" He screamed at her. "I FINALLY FOUND THE PERSON WHO I KNOW I'M MEANT TO BE WITH, AND I CAN'T BREAK THAT PROMISE TO HER!"  
"YOU'RE AN IDIOT YUSUKE! YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO RAIZEN! WHAT WOULD YOU RATHER DO? SEE THE PEOPLE YOU LOVE DIE, OR KNOW THAT THEY'RE ALIVE EVEN IF YOU CAN'T BE WITH THEM! I LOST YOUR FATHER, I DON'T WANT YOU TO LOSE KEIKO!"  
"EITHER WAY I LOSE KEIKO! I CAN'T HURT HER AGAIN!"  
"YOU DON'T HAVE MUCH OF A CHOICE! I'M SORRY YUSUKE I DIDN'T REALIZE THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN, AND I'M SORRY THAT I CAN'T TAKE BACK THE PAST BUT I KNOW YOU'RE THE BEST THING THAT HAPPENED TO ME. I LOST YOUR FATHER, BUT I GOT YOU IN RETURN ANYWAY. IF I WOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT HE WAS A DEMON I WOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT!" She took a deep breath, and they turned in silence. "Raizen was going to let your father visit once a month as it was... maybe he'll let you do that too. You have to claim your destiny. If you don't go for it, then Raizen might be replaced by someone who can destroy the rest of the world. Please yusuke. If you don't take it you might be killed too, and you don't want to have to see me go through that twice, do you?" He nodded, realizing that he doesn't want to see anyone else die either.  
Damn it Yusuke, he thought to himself. What is keiko going to say about this.  
  
"Koenma... does Yusuke know that he's going to have a son?" I asked, shaking vigarously, unsure of what Yusuke was going to do.  
"Not at this point, no." He said. "He knew that he has to go to Keiko, and he knew right at this moment that Keiko was the most important thing to him right now. He honostly couldn't care less for anyone but Keiko and Atsuko. If either of them died because of him, he'd go crazy, almost like when Kuwabara almost died from the younger Toguro during the dark tournament."  
  
He got up, giving his mother a hug, telling her that he'd be back after he talked to Keiko.   
Once again, he found himself walking to Keiko's house to give her even more bad news. She was going to kill him for this... no... not kill him. She would break down. This would emotionally get her. She wouldn't be able to handle this. It's been over 2 months since he had seen her. It took a while to get to the Makai and back, as well as they stayed there for additional training that I didn't mention in the story, but it happened. He had his hands in his pocket, this time not having anything there to play with for his nervousness, except for some lint and a quarter.  
Why does this have to happen to me, he thought to himself. Out of all this bullshit i've been through, it doesn't get much worse than it is right now. Keiko... I don't want to do this to you, I don't. I don't know how I'm ever going to leave you right now. I'll still keep my promise. Yea... that's it. I know I'll still keep my promise. I don't need to have an offspring with anyone, I'm just ruling. Therefore after I'm dead and in the undead with Keiko, then I won't give a shit who takes over the Makai. Maybe I can talk to Raizen about making Keiko a demon so that she can come live with me there... that can work.  
He reached her house, and knocked on the door. He opened up to see a very upset looking Mr. Yukimura. His face was flushed, his eyes were red and bloodshot. He looked like she had lost a lot of weight too since the last time he had seen him. "Hi Mr. Yukimura. Is Keiko there?"  
He looked at Yusuke, and it stabbed him in the heart. He felt crushed, this look of such pain seeped into his body as he left the door open and walked inside. Yusuke wasn't sure wether to follow him in or not, so he stayed where he was.  
"Are you coming in? If not shut the door." He turned around and remarked. He walked in, closing the door behind him. Mr. Yukimura went upstairs, tears in his eyes, shouting "Why..." He didn't understand at all. He walked into the living room, the first room of the house as soon as you entered the house. He saw Keiko lying there on the couch, in all black, looking very upset. He ran in, and came towards her, grabbing her hand. Then, he felt a liquid on his hand, and he looked down, seeing keiko's hands covered with blood.  
"Keiko... what's wrong?" She looked at him, her eyes almost as bloodshot as mrs. yukimura's, her face looking much more hurt than anything. Her eyes suddenly closed, as he felt her pressure on his hand decrease. "KEIKO!" 


	4. A tradgic death

Chapter 4  
  
"KEIKO DIDN'T DIE DID SHE?" I screamed, feeling very confused.  
"You'll see." He said to me. I took a deep breath, trying to contain myself. "Well, as soon as Yusuke saw that..."  
  
He checked for a pulse, still feeling one. 'Thank God.' He thought. He ran in the kitchen grabbing a cold cloth, putting it on her head. He wiped off the blood off of her hands too. She fainted, she'll be concious in a little while. What happened while he was gone? Was it that bad? Something must have happened in the Yukimura house. Something was wrong with Mr. Yukimura as well, and he wanted to know what was going on. 'Yusuke... why the hell did you have to leave?' Then he remembered that I would have to kill him if he didn't. 'Damn it Koenma! Why are you doing this.' I popped up, seeing Keiko in her unconcious state right now.  
"I'm doing this for your own good. I should have told you that this was going to happen, but I couldn't. I didn't think that you were going to have to make a choice and that you would just leave. That's what it said you were supposed to do. You weren't supposed to have sex with Keiko, but you were supposed to propose to her. You if you wouldn't have had sex you would have saved her from encountering something different."  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU SPOILED BRAT!" Yusuke screamed. "WHY IS IT THAT YOU KNOW EVERYTHING! CAN'T YOU JUST DEAL WITH IT AND MOVE ON?"  
"Yusuke, you don't understand something. Remember when you died, how if you wouldn't have gotten in the way that the kid would have survived without a scratch?" Yusuke shook his head. I took a deep breath. "Well, I don't want to be the one to tell you this, so I'm going to leave out details and wait for Keiko to tell you, which will be in about 10 minutes if my clock is right." I took a deep breath, and started. "You having sex with Keiko led to one thing which happened, which led to another thing happening. Understand this Yusuke, When you're born, you have a destiny that is picked for you, and what is going to become of your situation. No matter what path you take, it always ends up to your destiny no matter what happens. So, if you wouldn't have had sex with Keiko, something wouldn't have happened, but since this event wasn't a big importance in your destiny or in hers, it didn't matter so it was allowed to happen. But since you did, something worse happened."  
"AHHHHH!" Keiko screamed as she woke up.  
"DAMN IT!" I screamed. "My clock is off. You'll find out now." I vanished, as I heard him say quickly  
"KOENMA GET BACK HERE!" He screamed, and then looked over to Keiko. "Are you alright?"  
"IT'S STILL THERE... WHY IS THIS HAPPENING! WHY DOES IT HAVE TO HAPPEN TO ME?" She cried, tears flowing as quickly as a stream from her eyes. "STOP HAUNTING ME!"  
"KEIKO! IT'S YUSUKE! I'M RIGHT HERE!" He said. She looked at him, and jumped into his arms. "It's ok... I'm here Keiko. I'm here... right now."  
"I'm so happy you're here. I need you so much right now. When did you get back?"  
"Just today, actually last night at like 2 in the morning, but oh well. What's going on."  
He felt her dig her face into his chest, as he tightened her grip on him. "Well... I was in the car with my brother, Shonin, and we were going..." she stopped for a second, then started a second. "To the grocery store to pick up something for Kasaan. We got what we needed and we were on our way off to come back here. We got stopped at a traffic light, as this car pulled up next to us. The guy in the car next to us was about 18, and was reving the car, challenging my brother. He started reving the car, and I told him not to. I said that I was in the car and that there was a chance that you could hurt my..." She stopped again, then looked to him and said. "um... life, as well as his. So he ignored me and started the car. It was going so fast, it was insane. I was in tears, I was having trouble breathing, I was so afraid. I closed my window because the gust of wind was hurting my cheeks. I tightened my seatbelt and grabbed the groceries from the back, which was actually a bunch of paper towels, and toilet paper, as well as... um... tampons for my mom, which i took out and threw in the back seat. I turned to the side, ducked my head and put the paper towels and toilet paper on the side of my body, which hit to the side of the car so if he did crash, I wouldn't be thrusted forward and hit in the stomach. I couldn't see anything, I kept my head down, and started crying. Shonin kept telling me to stop being such a baby. Suddenly, at that moment I felt the car shake, and i felt pressure go against me. When I finally felt it stopped, I wiped my ears and saw blood coming from my brother's forehead. It was gushing out, going everyone.. But he was alive, he looked over to me, making sure I was alright. I didn't have a scratch on me and I felt fine, except a little pain on the side of my body, but I wasn't worried about that, I was worried about the front of my body so I was ok. I took some of the paper towels and handed them to him, so he could stop the blood. He looked out the windshield which was completely shattered, and saw the car infront of him. He stopped, looked at in in complete horror. I put the stuff back in the back of the car, and looked out the shattered windshield as well. The car infront of us was a silver car, flames coming out from the front as it was crushed completely. It looked like it got struck as it was turning, right in the spot where the door started, very close to it's engine. I ran out of the car along with Shonin to try and help the people. We tried to open the door, we heard one person screaming, saying 'Help! She's badly injured! someone get help!' We tried to open the door, he went to go for the one that wasn't opening, I ran to the other side, where that door was able to be opened... and... and..." She started histerically crying. She couldn't hold it in. She firmed her grip on him, in tears. Her grip was so tight on him that it opened the cut again on her hand, as blood began dripping onto his arms, flowing down his back as well. He grabbed the wet cloth that he had on her head and put it on her hand, wrapping it firmly.  
"What keiko! What happened!"  
"It was... on the other side... I saw her dead... it was..." She took a deep breath, as you could hear her pain in her voice as she tried to stammer out the word. "It was... mm..mm..mm.."  
I didn't want her to finish it.. I had a feeling what she was going to say.  
"It was my mom..." She said. "Shonin killed his very own mom... the one woman who gave him life... he took away hers... he took it away from us... I could have stopped him... I could have told him to let me out which would have bought a few more seconds which might have spared her life... OH YUSUKE." She said, pressing so hard into his body, as Yusuke started crying too.  
"Keiko... it's ok."  
"The blood... it was everywhere. I tried to save her, but by the time we got there, she had already lost too much blood. She got hit too hard... there was nothing we could do to save her...the ambulance came and all shonin could say was 'I'm fine, go help my kaachan! Please.' Shonin's ok, but he's being put on trial this afternoon. Please come with me Yusuke. I need someone there with me. I hope they let him off easy, I know that seeing his own mother dead is more than anyone could handle, especially if they were the one who killed her. I have no idea how Shonin is feeling right now, he's in jail right now, cold and alone. I should be there with him." She bursted out crying again.  
"Keiko... no. You didn't do anything wrong. He didn't mean to either." Now he knew what I meant when I told him that if he did one thing, something would happen to someone else. She must have gotten in a fight with her mother about me... about where I have been since she saw me so much for the past week. She must have told her mother what we did... then her mother got upset and left. Because I had sex with Keiko... she lost her mother. I grasped Keiko in my arms. "I'll be with you, during the trial. I'll be there."  
  
"Koenma..." Was all I could say to that.  
"Botan... listen. I didn't want this to happen, but it said that if Keiko and Yusuke were to have a kid, that her mother would die, and Keiko is indeed pregnant right now. She hasn't told Yusuke yet. She kind of lied to him at the same time though."  
"How so?" I asked  
"Well, they did go to the grocery store, to pick up the toilet paper and the paper towels, but also to pick up a kit to see if she was pregnant. They weren't going home though, they were going to the doctors. Keiko's mom didn't know that she was pregnant, but she knew something happened between them. She ran out of the house, hopped in her car, and went to her friend's house. Keiko and Shonin went to run errands for their father, and that's how it happened."  
"Oh my god..." Was all I could stammer out.  
"It gets worse." he said, as he walked over to me, instead of being in his toddler form, he turned into his teenage form so he could put his arms around me. "I'm only going to finish if you want me to though.  
I looked at him. "I have to know."  
"Ok... well, here it goes..."  
  
They went to the trial, dressed in suits and dresses. Keiko had a black button down dress that had a strap on her shoulder, and another strap that was on her arm. It went to her knees, and had a v-neck top. Yusuke didn't gel up his hair, but had dress pants and a dress shirt on. He held Keiko's hand as they went into the courtroom, as he could feel how nervous they were. They sat down, Mr. Yukimura sitting next to them. Suddenly we saw Shorin as he approached the bench. He sat down, looking back at Yusuke and Keiko. She grasped his hand tighter, as he moved closer to him for emotional support. "ALL RISE for the honorable Judge Wakimuru." Everyone stood as the Judge entered the room.  
"Please be seated." He said, as everyone sat down. "Now, you got in an accident while drag racing down a main road. Please explain what happened."  
"It's true, I was drag racing and the other car turned, and I didn't realize it and I wasn't looking, so I hit a car." Shorin said, very quietly.  
"Is it true the car you hit was your very own mothers?"  
"Yes sir, it is." He said, tears forming in his eyes. The judge looked at him with sympathy.  
"How do you pleed?"  
"Guilty as charged." Shorin said, tears coming down now. Keiko started crying too, as Yusuke held her in his arms, as he looked at shorin. What courage this man must have, having to admitt infront of all these people that he had killed his own mother because of drag racing.  
"That is an awfully tough experience to go through, and I bet it has taught you not to do it again, incase you hit another car while doing it. But, the law says that you get 20 years in prison for this, and honostly I think you have suffered enough. If I don't give you something though, I will get complaints, so lets even it out. You'll get 4 years in prison, and 20 years of probation. Your drivers license will be taken from you at the end of this, and you will have to re-take another test at the end of your probation. Case is closed." The Judge got up and left, as you saw tears in his eyes too. Shorin was upset, you could tell. Yusuke & Keiko ran up to Shorin, unlike Mr. Yukimura who started towards the exit.  
"Is Dad never talking to me again?" Shonin asked. "I deserve it I guess. I'm sorry Keiko for making you go through this. I should have listened to you, then I wouldn't be in this situation. I thought I deserved a lot more than the judge had given me."  
"No, you didn't." Keiko said. "I think that it's more than enough what you're going through right now." She hugged him, and then the guards came to take Shonin to prison.  
"Yusuke, it's nice seeing you." Shonin said. "Thank you for coming, you better take care of Keiko, she's told me everything. Congrats by the way!" He said.  
"Shonin, we'll come visit you!" Keiko said, taking Yusuke by the hand as they were leaving. Keiko had tears in her eyes and she didn't want to see her brother being taken away by guards. "SHONIN!" She screamed, as they had just left the courthouse. "WHY DID THIS HAPPEN... YOU WERE THE ONE FAMILY MEMBER WHO UNDERSTANDS ME..." Yusuke kneeled down, taking her in his arms.  
"Keiko, I'm here for you. I am here for you right now, I'm not going anywhere. I love you."  
  
Authors Note:

Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. This chapter was based on a true story I heard when watching Opera (believe it or not) with my mom. I know I know weird, me watching opera. I was helping my mom with stuff since she just got surgery on her foot and it was on so we watched it. I wanted to have something to make Yusuke want to stay more with Keiko, and I thought, this would fit in perfectly. My deepest sympathy to the family that this happened to, and so you know you're in my prayers that you get through this while the son is in jail. I'm honoring your strength to get through this in this chapter xoxo.

Jess Pete


	5. Tears and Lies resulting in alcohol and ...

Chapter 5  
  
"Oh... my god. At least Shonin didn't get worse than that." I said to Koenma. "I'm relieved at that. Well, what happened next?"  
"Well, Yusuke wasn't able to tell Keiko then like he planned to. He had to think of something, and think of something quick. He didn't want to hurt her, and now since her father was all alone and by himself he knew that Yusuke wasn't going to take Keiko away from that. So, a month passed by of what Raizen told him, and another month remained. He was running out of time, he had to leave for the Makai soon enough so that he would know what to say to Raizen, but he wasn't sure."  
  
"Mom, what am I supposed to do? I have to stay with Keiko, she's going through so much right now, I mean, her mother died. I know if you died, I wouldn't want her running away from me. She's had to deal with so much, especially from me. I'm such a crappy boyfriend. How can I even concider this to be a choice?"  
Suddenly a hit of pain had rushed to the back of Yusuke's head. "Shut up Yusuke, you're starting to sound stupid. Of coarse there is a choice you can make. Keiko is the person you love, but if you don't leave her, you and her might die as well as me and everyone else. Listen, Yusuke. I'm partially responsible for this, as well as your father. And I'm sorry that this is the path that you have to take, but this is the way it worked out." She laughed for a second. "Man, if I knew that our son would be a rare half demon, then I would have never had sex with the man in the first place!"  
Sounds just like Yusuke, doesn't she? "EW! Mom... I know inside that you had to bang the guy to have me, but still, hearing it disgusts me."  
"Watch your tone with me." She said, and continued. "I wish I could have picked a better life for you Yusuke. But I'm not that wonderful to be able to achieve as much as all the other mothers in the world, and I'm sorry that I'm like the worst mother in the world. But I can't help you make this decision. I understand how hard this decision is now."  
"Damn it!" He said, walking in his room. He sat on his bed, and punched a hole in the wall. Suddenly, he found himself crying. Sparkling silver gliding down his cheek, swiftfully, almost gracefully. At that moment, the real Yusuke was being shown. The innocent young boy who had to deal with being alone for his life, with nobody except Keiko. "Keiko..." He whispered to himself. Flashbacks of all the times he's had with her replayed through his mind. From the time that they just met, up to when he saw her in so much pain, morning the death of her own mother. She's had to deal with so much, losing him at first, even though he didn't realize how much he meant to her, and now her own mother. The person who had given her life had now been gone forever. Until the day that keiko joins the land of the dead, she will never be able to see her own mother again. "I have to think of something! I can't leave her again. But if I don't leave her, then she'll probably die."  
  
"What is Yusuke supposed to do!" I screamed at Koenma. "HOW COULD YOU MAKE YUSUKE GO THROUGH SOMETHING LIKE THIS! YOU'VE MADE HIM GONE THROUGH SO MANY DIFFERENT THINGS, BUT MAKING HIM CHOSE BETWEEN THE ONE PERSON THAT PROBABLY HELPED HIM GET THROUGH EVERY SINGLE OPPONENT HE'S GONE AGAINST OR HONORING HIS FATHER AND BECOMING THE KING OF THE MAKAI?"  
"It's a hard decision Botan, I understand that. But I didn't have any choice in the matter. I had to do this, or else I would have had to kill him, as my father told me."  
"But Koenma! There must be something that Yusuke can do to be both... to be the king of the makai and to be in the ningenkai for Keiko."  
"I'm afraid there's only one thing he can chose. And that's his fate. This time, the fate of many worlds are in his hands."  
  
Yusuke finally found himself walking to Keiko's house. His eyes were swollen. He had sat in his room for a solid 5 days straight. He finally made his decision in 3 days, he spent the next 2 days trying to see how he was going to finally explain to Keiko that he had to leave. He had 3 weeks left until he starts his new job. He went to the Makai the previous day to tell Raizen his decision. He knew he had to go to the Makai, and that he didn't have any choice anymore. He knew that no matter how much he loved Keiko, he had to leave her right now. Even if it's permanent. It's the option he had. He took a deep breath, as for a familiar setting had arisen. He had been standing on the step of Keiko's house, hoping that she would answer the door. He knocked quietly on the door. The door opened, as Keiko's figure appeared. Yusuke's eyes started watering again, but he tried to hide it as much as he could. He had to stay strong. He had to make his plan work. Everything had to go the way he figured out in his head. This was his only option. The only thing that could ever make sense for him to go.  
"Hey Keiko..." He said. "You think we can talk?" He said, quietly, defensibly. Suddenly, his plan had disintegrated in his mind. His entire speech he made up had vanished, he was left without a thought, except for one thought. How beautiful she was. He looked at her from the bottom up, her slim legs that led to her waist that was covered by a beautiful denim skirt , with a white blouse on, buttoned up with a lacy collar. He saw her hair down, marveling over how beautiful she looked. She walked over to him, seeing he looked upset. She nodded her head, walked over to him and lightly gave him a kiss on the lips, as she grabbed his hand as she closed the house door. Suddenly, Yusuke felt her wrap her arms around him, as his arm went around her back, as she clung to him like a moth on fly paper. He took in a deep sigh, then he finally gained his composure again as he released her from his grip. They reached the school, once again. The place he had proposed the very thing that he's sure he was going to break. She grabbed his hand with her left hand, as he felt her engagement ring on her finger. They stopped, as he played with the ring on her finger.  
"Keiko, please, sit down." He said, painfully. He felt his heart break inside of him. She smiled, but instead of sitting down, she walked closer to him. She put her hand on his chest, and looked deeply into his eyes. "Keiko..." He took a deep breath. She lightly kissed him on the lips again, as she grew more passionate with her love. Yusuke realized how in love she was with him. He didn't kiss back, just let her kiss him. Keiko finally pulled back, and looked closer at his eyes, seeing that they were bloodshot. They didn't have that spark that she knew when he was with her.  
"What is it Yusuke?" She said, her cheerful expression vanishing. "What is the matter."  
"I can't marry you." He said, sounding so emotionless, pain stricken inside. He felt such a pain inside his chest. He wanted to clutch his chest, but he had to stay strong. He was crying hysterically on the inside, but he couldn't let her see, or else the whole plan would go down the drain. Her cheery expression had suddenly dropped.  
"Wh...What? Yusuke... I don't think I heard what you just said."  
"I said I can't marry you! Can't you listen?" Yusuke screamed. 'I have to scold myself severely for this later.' He thought to himself. He can't believe he just yelled at her. "Keiko... I never realized it until the other day, but I had been lying to you this whole time."  
"LYING! ABOUT WHAT YUSUKE!" She screamed. She stood up, walking over to him. She grabbed his shirt. "WHAT YUSUKE! WHAT? YOU CAN YELL AT ME BEFORE BUT NOW YOU'RE TOO CHICKEN?"  
"BECAUSE I DON'T LOVE YOU!!" He screamed. 'Ow... that hurt.' he thought. 'I hope Botan never finds out I said that. She'd kill me.'  
"What..." she said, weakly.  
"I love someone else... someone I had been seeing for the past few days."  
  
"YOU'RE A SICK BASTARD! YOU SICK BASTARD! YOU'RE A SICK BASTARD YUSUKE!" I screamed. "HOW COULD HE DO THAT TO POOR KEIKO! AFTER ALL THAT KEIKO HAS DONE FOR HIM, AND ALL HE DID TO PROTECT KEIKO, HE'S GOING TO LET THE GIRL HE'S GOING TO MARRY GO TO WASTE?!"  
"You're wrong Botan... Keiko isn't the girl he's going to marry." Koenma told me.  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN! HE JUST LIED TO HIS BEST FRIEND, AND LOVER! IT SAYS RIGHT HERE!" I opened up my spirit guidebook to Yusuke's page. "SEE! RIGHT HERE ON PAGE 12 OF HIS LIFE, HE'S IN LOVE WITH KEIKO! RIGHT THERE!"  
"Botan... it says he's in love with her. But does it say that they will marry?"  
"NO BECAUSE THEY AREN'T MARRIED YET!"  
"It's because they're not going to marry botan!" He took a deep breath."Botan, just because they love each other doesn't mean everything is going to turn out happily ever after. There are so many broken romances that should happen that don't. It's the way life is."  
"Why did he have to tell her THAT! I mean... even if he would have said anything else but that. That's the worst thing to do is tell her that he lied about loving her, and that he was cheating on her!"  
"Because if he told her the truth, then she would wait around forever for him. If he had lied, then her heartbreak will eventually make her stronger again, therefore letting her find another lover. Yusuke knows that he can't do both, and no matter how much he wants to be with Keiko, he wants her to be happy. Just like any other man in love."  
"And how would you know! It's not like you're in love with anyone! You barely know anyone!" Koenma had blushed, and I didn't know why, but I was pissed. Very pissed. How could Koenma allow Yusuke to lie like that to Keiko? Koenma should know that the reason yusuke has done so well is because he has the will to survive for Keiko. Now, he's going to be going to the Makai, probably the place he'll need the most will to survive, and he's letting his motivation go goodbye?  
  
"What?" Keiko stuttered. "But.. that night... I played... that song for you... YOU'RE LYING! YOU'RE NOT TELLING ME SOMETHING ELSE! THERE'S SOMETHING ELSE... THERE...has... to be... something else..." She let go of Yusuke, falling to the ground. "You're lying to me about something. Tell me the truth! TELL ME THE TRUTH YOU BASTARD!"  
Yusuke was in shock. Never has Keiko called him anything but a jerk. Nothing else. His legs were shaking. "Keiko... I just can't marry you. Please... lets leave it at that."  
"NO! YUSUKE URAMESHI YOU'RE GOING TO TELL ME THE TRUTH... THIS EXACT MOMENT!"  
"I already told you the truth. That's all there is. I don't love you. There's someone else. You're my friend, and I'm sorry that we did what we did. Lets just leave what we did in the past, and move forward. I can't marry you. I'm sorry." He said. She stood up, and slapped him in the face. He nodded, understanding he deserved that. "Keiko... I said I'm sorry!" He tried to give her a hug, but she backed up.  
"Don't touch me." She screamed. "Don't ever touch me... again."  
"Can I please... have one more kiss before I'm out of your life forever?"  
"How do you know you're going to be out of my life forever?"  
"Because I know." She walked over to him, pecked him on the cheek, and looked into his eyes one last time. Silvery streams were flowing rapidly from her eyes, and she turned away from him, running away. Tears falling from her eyes, as she finally was out of his view. His knees stopped shaking. He fell to the ground and started punching the ground. "KEIKO!!! I'M SORRY!!!"  
  
"Yusuke..." The small voice said. "Oh... yusuke..." Her father was out working, and she walked over to the liquor cabinet. She took out a bottle of wine, and took a sip out of it. Then, she tipped it, as more flowed into her mouth, as she swallowed. She took out her cd, the one with the song she played to Yusuke. She sat down, reading the lyrics on the case. She put it in the cd player and started listening to it. "What bullshit." she said, laughing. "THIS IS SUCH BULLSHIT! LOVE IS BULLSHIT!"  
She sat there for a few hours, taking in more alcohol by the second. She had went through the 3rd bottle, then she got up and started walking to Yusuke's house. She had a bottle of liquor in her hand, as she took out her key and opened up his house. She looked around, it was dark. Atsuko wasn't home, neither was Yusuke. She walked into his room, seeing most of his belongings gone, with 2 notes on the bed. She picked up the first one.  
  
Dear Mother,  
  
Well, here I am once again, saying goodbyes. I'm sorry that I've been such a horrible son to you in the years, but I'd like to thank you. Sometimes I felt like you weren't there, but I never knew how hard it must have been for you to deal with, and I'm sorry I didn't get to say anything to you until our last talk. I'll be coming back to the Ningenkai every month to visit, making it a law that there must be a full search of the Ningenkai monthly so that I can come and see you as much as I can. I'm probably not going to look like myself, because then the demons in the Makai will know I'm a half demon then, and we can't afford for that to happen yet, especially since a lot of demons fear me there, and in general hate me. Please, make it seem like I died again. People will believe that. So until that law is made, I won't be able to talk to you that often. I'll have my assistant send you letters every so often, but until we meet again, I love you and thanks for everything. One last thing I ask you.   
Please give the other letter on my bed to Keiko. Even if I can't tell her the complete truth, I don't want her to think I'm the worst person man-kind or in that case, any kind has to offer. She doesn't know about any of this, so when you talk to her, please don't mention anything about me being a demon or anything.  
  
Love,  
Your son,  
  
_ Yusuke_  
  
She held the letter in her hand, not understanding why Yusuke didn't tell her about being a demon. "A demon... that means... he's like all those horrible creatures. He has to be anyway, by leading me on the way he did, and proposing to me... Asshole." She said, taking another large gulp of her alcohol. Then, she picked up the letter left for her.  
  
Dearest Keiko,  
  
I'm sorry things ended the way they did. But I just wanted to try and let you know that as quietly as I could. You were my first girlfriend and I'll always remember the things that we did. You'll always have a big place in my heart, no matter what happens to us. Thank you for always listening and putting up with me being spirit detective. I hope you don't hate me.  
  
_ Yusuke_  
  
She couldn't believe it. Yusuke was telling the truth to her. He really didn't love her. She couldn't believe it. She took the letter, crumpled it up, and threw it in the garbage. Then, she took a double take. She reached into the garbage pail and grabbed a crumpled up ball and walked out of the room, and sat in the living room of Yusuke's house. There was a picture on the fireplace of him, the picture that was used from his wake. She sat there, looking at the picture. The fireplace was turned on, vividly glowing.  
"Yusuke! Why did you have to leave me you son of a bitch!" She screamed, throwing an empty bottle of liquor at the picture of Yusuke, ducking herself down into her knees, crawled up by the wall. "Wasn't I good enough for you? TELL ME YUSUKE! WASN'T I GOOD ENOUGH! WHY DID YOU HAVE... TO... Leave... me..." she took a deep breath trying to hold back tears. "alone... I thought... you loved me... I thought... you would love our child...What is Ronin supposed to do... when he's older... without... a... Kasaan..." she balled, letting it all out. A few words came out as she spoke. "I... promised... that I'd... be your only one... forever... and you... promised me too..."  
  
"Oh... Koenma... how could we let that happen?" I said, looking sympathetically at Keiko on the screen of Koenma's office. "Poor Keiko..."  
"She'll be fine in a few days." Koenma said. "Check it out in your book." I looked into my book at Yukimura, Keiko, but suddenly something has changed. The typing vanished and it changed.  
"Koenma, something is happening to my book. It's like what happened when Yusuke jumped in front of the car! How his life had changed!"  
"LET ME SEE THAT!" Koenma said. "Something must have happened that she wasn't supposed to do!" We looked at the screen, and saw Keiko reading something.  
  
"This letter is such bullshit! I'm going to read it one last time before I burn it." She said, opening up, as she stared at it. "Wait a second, this seems much longer than the one I just read. It's in a different color ink too!" She touched it, and decided to read it. "To my sweetest Keiko." She started. Suddenly, Yusuke's voice started to take over the letter.  
"Keiko... I'm so sorry for everything I have done to hurt you today. I had to end it that way. I had no other option. I was called to the Makai and I have to control it now. I am the new king there. I went to the leader now to tell him, Raizen. He's my ancestor, my father's ancestor. I finally found someone from my dad's side. It turns out my dad died trying to save my life. I must have gotten that instinct from my father, considering I leaped in front of a car to save a little kid. Raizen explained to me that the reason that I did that and spirit world didn't expect me to do it was because they didn't expect me to be a half demon as well. Yea... I'm this rare type of demon too, and if I didn't accept becoming the new king, that you and atsuko and kuwabara, everyone would be in trouble. If the other 2 rulers of the Makai found out I was a half demon, they would kill me too, as well as everyone I knew and loved. You'd probably be the first, considering I love you the most. Keiko, I had to lie to you so that you would get over me and move on and be happy. I need you to be happy, because I'll forever be watching over you. If you're not happy, I would die. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I told you the truth. I know you're never going to see this letter, so it doesn't matter that I'm even writing this. I guess I had to let out my emotions, you know? Well, be happy my love. Eien ni…ai shiteru.. Love always, Yusuke. Don't forget me, Keiko. I'll be around once a month to watch over you. If we're meant to be, it'll still happen, someway, somehow. You'll never be alone, I'll be there over your shoulders."  
"Oh... my god." was all Keiko could say. "I KNEW IT! I KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING ELSE! YUSUKE, I KNOW WHEN YOU'RE LYING TO ME, YOU JERK!" She smiled, knowing that Yusuke was always going to be watching her. "YUSUKE, I WILL FIND YOU AGAIN, SOMEDAY!" She took the letter, folding it neatly and putting it in her pocket, as she threw the empty bottle into the fireplace, watching it burn. She then grabbed a big bucket of water and put out the fire. She got up, and started walking towards the door, as she had a smile on her face, humming the song that she had for Yusuke. "And I thought it was bullshit." She ended, singing that as an extra measure of the song.  
  
"That was unusually odd." I said, as I turned away from the screen. "She's so drunk that she's imagining the letter changed."  
"No Botan. Yusuke's an idiot and left that in the garbage, and instead of her taking the crumpled one she threw out, she took that letter out from the garbage."  
"Oh... so it seems that fate strikes again, huh Koenma! Look at my book now!" Koenma picked it up, as it saw Keiko's future.  
"Let me see that! Keiko Yukimura..." He started reading. "Keiko Yukimura will die when she is 50 in a secret marriage with the Makai king, Yusuke Urameshi. Has one son, who's destiny is to take over the throne when Yusuke dies."  
"WHAT?" I said, excitedly! "See, I told you Koenma, love conquers all!"  
"Wait... there's more." He said, reading it. "To get more details, turn to Urameshi, Yusuke." He stopped, frantically turning to the page. "Ah... here it is... it seems to be, a lot longer than his previous destiny. Yusuke becomes King of the Makai. He fell in love with Keiko Yukimura at age 15, and proposed. He got Keiko pregnant, and didn't know when he hurt her to go to the Makai, to save her. Yet, due to their destiny, Keiko found proof of their love, and love will conquer all. Yusuke will die before Keiko does, making a valiant attempt, the ultimate sacrifice before he leaves the worlds and enters a new. His son, Urameshi Ronin will be a great success as a half demon."  
"Ultimate sacrifice?" I said, confused. "What does that mean?"  
"Oh... no..." Koenma said. "It can't... he can't... he can't be... the one?"   
  
Authors Note:  
Hey every1. Sorry it's been a while since I updated... i've been dealing with a lot... Regents', my chorus teacher died, finals, etc. I'll try to update more, but i have a lot this week, so it'll probably be updated mid-week to end-week or something around there... I wanna finish this soon because now it's starting to get exciting for me! Review please any hints would be nice, just be polite! Thnx xoxoxoxoxoxo luv you all!

_Jess Pete_


	6. Back to Ningenkai

Chapter 6  
  
"What do you mean, the one?" I said, as usual, not knowing what he is talking about.  
  
"Botan... this isn't good... this isn't good at all." He said. "Botan, this shouldn't have happened."  
  
"What? I don't understand!"  
  
"Shut up Botan!" I looked at him, shocked. He never sounded that way to me before... this is bad. The ultimate sacrifice... this is the one thing I never learned about. He mentioned it once, and I'm not sure what it is. "I'm sorry Botan... but I have to see what happens to yusuke.  
  
He finally got to the Makai, as he approached the mighty Raizen. Raizen looked down at the boy, who kneeled infront of him. "Yusuke, come here boy." He said, as Raizen stood up. Yusuke stood up as well, and approached his ancestor... the one person left from his father's family. "I'm very proud of you for your decision, Yusuke. That's the first step to being a leader, putting the goodness of the people before themselves. But..." He started. "I'm not sure if I'm positive I can make you do that. You've done so many selfless things in your life, and I feel horrible making you pick this."  
  
"Raizen, thank you for concerning yourself with my problem." Yusuke said, ducking his head down. "But there is no way I can have Keiko anymore... I made her believe something not true. I know she'll find someone who can give her everything I couldn't... and as long as she's happy, then I'll be fine. I ask for the favor for me being allowed to go to the Ningenkai at least once a month to check on my mother and keiko. I will make myself invisible to the world except for the people who love me." He closed his eyes, as his human spirit energy shot out, as blue started radiating everywhere. "I'm sealing protection over them. If they return feelings for me, they will see this. They'll know I'm there for them."  
  
Raizen nodded his head. "Well, let's get you started. Firstly, you must never show your human form here." Yusuke closed his eyes, as suddenly his demon blood started taking over. His black hair started to grow, flowing rapidly, as it changed color. He fell to the floor, as everything was being sucked from him... his emotions, his thoughts, as he became purely demon. His muscles grew larger, as the tight white tank top he was wearing ripped off of his body, as tattoo's suddenly inked from his body, as the marks spread. Black bangs started coming in front of his face. He stood up, as the transformation had finally finished. He looked at his hair, noticing that it didn't turn blonde...  
  
"Raizen... why is my hair still black?" He said, as he held it.  
  
"Oh my... you're right... May I ask what you were thinking about as you were tranforming?"  
  
Yusuke took a deep breath in... I was thinking about Keiko. He wanted to say it. He tried opening his mouth, but he turned from Raizen, embarrassed. "I read you loud and clear." Raizen said. "It seems that thanks to Keiko, you are able to control your demon powers, so that you don't hurt her more." Yusuke nodded, understanding.  
  
Keiko was walking down the street, happy. It's been a 4 months since Yusuke had left, lying to her completely. She talked to Atsuko a lot lately, ever since Keiko told her the truth about the letter she found.  
  
She was now 8 months pregnant. 8 months pregnant with Yusuke's child... who has the chance of being a half demon as he is.  
  
"Keiko, my boy is coming home!" Atsuko said, happily. "He'll be coming to visit me." She handed Keiko the letter.  
  
Dear Mom,  
  
I'm loving it here. Apparently since everything had happened in the human world when Sensui was trying to take over, I talked to the other rulers of the Makai and insisted that I go to the Makai twice a month. So every other Friday I will be investigating the area by you. I will visit at about 8pm this Friday night. I'll see you then!  
  
Yusuke  
  
"Atsuko... I want to let him know that he'll be having a son." Keiko said, as she held her stomach, rubbing it gently. "I want him to know that he'll be having a little boy."  
  
"Well, your still not sure if it's going to be a boy or a girl."  
  
"It's going to be a boy... I know it is... it has to be." She said, rubbing it. "It moves like yusuke... I know it sounds weird, but it feels like yusuke's inside of me."  
  
Keiko looked around, seeing her protection. Atsuko and Keiko never talked about it, but they both knew that Yusuke was protecting both of them. They always saw his blue spirit energy surrounding them when they're walking all by themselves. Keiko see's it every morning when she walks to school with Kuwabara. Kuwabara see's it too. Kuwabara knows that Yusuke is watching out for him as well.  
  
Kuwabara has no idea what's going on, but he knows that he is in the Makai. They never saw each other since the day he first went, but he figures that Yusuke is still in the Makai and found something great there. He knows he's alive, he can feel it.  
  
"Well, we'll have to get ready for him, so that we can finally let him know that you know what's happening."  
  
It's finally Friday. Yusuke sat in his chair, as Raizen approached him. "You ready to go?" He said, as yusuke looked at him.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure, sir." He said, as he looked down at a picture he had in his hand. "What happens is Keiko see's me? What am I supposed to say to her?"  
  
"Well, Yusuke... there's only one way that she can see you. Remember, when you came here, we put a curse that will always love you, no matter what. So even after all that, if she still loves you, then I can't let you throw that away, you realize that right?" He said to him, as he put his arm on yusuke's shoulder. "Yusuke, I'm here to cover you for a while... go there 8pm on Friday. Check it out, make sure everything is fine, and then come back here when you can. I can cover as much as I can. I promise I will." Yusuke stood up, and grasped Raizen in his arms. Raizen responded, hugging the boy back.  
  
"Thank you Raizen... you're the closest thing I have to a father... since I never had one growing up." He said, as he released his ancestor. "I'll be back soon." He said, as he immediately transformed into his human form, and vanished from the room.  
  
Keiko was with Atsuko, as they sat patiently in the apartment as they awaited Yusuke's arrival. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Keiko, jumped. Atsuko laughed, as she walked to the door, and opened it up.  
  
A figure stood there, as Keiko's eyes beamed. She looked at him, with such a look of shock in her eyes. 'He's gotten... taller... and tanner. He looks so much more... mature and older.' He was wearing a pair of blue pants, with a white shirt on. He looked at his mother, not even noticing Keiko in the back at first. He looked at his mother, seeing her, sober. It sounds mean, but it's weird for him. He hasn't seen his mother sober in a long time. He hugged his mother, closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
He had bonded with his mother so much. If you would have rewound time to when he'd come back from anything else, she'd be yelling at him or passed out. He opened his eyes and looked around the apartment, seeing Keiko sitting on the couch.  
  
'Is it just me, or has she gotten... bigger?' He thought to himself. 'Oh man, I hope nothing bad happened to her... like someone raped her or something and I wasn't here to protect her! But... my shield should have helped her.' He finished the embrace with his mother, and she told him how grown up he looks now. Yusuke nodded, and looked at his mom.   
  
"There's a guest here to see you. She has something important to tell you." She said, as she looked at her son, and then over to keiko. 'Yusuke... just take her with you to the Makai... it's risky, but she can't survive without you. You guys are meant to be together... I just know it.' Atsuko thought.  
  
He looked at her, innocently sitting on the couch, wearing a large sweat shirt that he had given her a while back, it seemed like yesterday, he remembered that.  
  
It had been that week where they went on a lot of dates, right be4 he went to the Makai for the first time. They decided to go dancing together by the ocean. It had gotten really cold, and they were standing on the docks and it was getting chilly. He put his sweatshirt over her arms, it was very big, way too big for her.  
  
"How have you been, Keiko?" Yusuke finally got the courage to say.  
  
"Ok... aside from the morning sickness." She said, as she tried to get up. She almost fell backwards, as yusuke caught her arm. She smiled at him, but the hid it. 'I can't tell him that I know just yet.' He let her down, and sat down next to her.  
  
"You're pregnant? Who's the father?" He said, a little concerned.  
  
"I thought you'd at least remember that night..." She said, as she put her face into her hands. He rubbed her arm on her back.  
  
"Keiko, of coarse I remembered... but I figured you would have moved past me by now, and I wasn't sure if anything bad might have happened, or you found an amazing guy to replace me." He said, quietly.   
  
"There isn't going to be anyone else, Yusuke." She said, as she smirked at him. She reached into her pocket, and handed yusuke a crumpled up piece of paper. "Yusuke... the day that you hurt me so bad, I sat at my house and got drunk." Yusuke looked at her surprised.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING DRINKING KEIKO! I LEFT YOU TO MAKE SURE YOU DIDN'T DO THAT STUFF!" He said, pissed.  
  
"Yusuke, shut up and just listen... I think you've made enough mistakes as it is!" She said very sternly, and he obeyed her like he was a puppy dog. (Haha inuyasha!!!! sry I had to say it... lmao. Anyway I'll continue with the story...) "Yusuke... I walked to your house, came inside, found the notes on your bed. Your mom's and mine. I cried, then I threw it in the garbage. I then took a double take, and took it out of the garbage, except... I didn't take out the one I had read. I took out, that one." She said, as he opened it, and read it. "Yusuke... why didn't you just tell me the truth to begin with?"  
  
He looked at her, and he put his hand on hers. "Keiko, I couldn't do that to you. What was I gonna say. 'I'm going to the Makai... wait around for me and I'll come back?' I couldn't do that to you! I didn't care if you could be with me, no matter how much I had wanted it. I want you to be happy, so when I would come back, I could see the same glow in your eyes as I've seen in them my entire life. Do you understand?" He said, looking at her cautiously.  
  
"Yes... I do understand. But I still wish you would have told me the truth you jerk!" She said, as he put his arms around her. He buried his face into her hair, smelling the sweet fragrance of her shampoo. It was so familiar to him, and comforting. He felt his insides exploding. "So, how much longer will it be until the baby comes?" He asked her, as they pulled back from his embrace.  
  
"She's due in 3 months." Keiko said.  
  
"And what happened with your mom... you weren't running errands were you... you got in a fight with your mom about being pregnant... didn't you?"  
  
"Yea... I did. How did you guess?"  
  
"Koenma told me that if I wouldn't have done something, someone could have been saved. I'm sorry Keiko."  
  
"Don't be... as long as we're together, we'll get through this."  
  
"Oh yea, I've got something to tell you, Keiko." He got on his knee's, as he cleared his throat. "I have planned my life to the last detail," he started singing. She smiled at him, as he grabbed her hand as he faced her, singing the song that she played for him that night that they had made love. "With a storybook romance to fill my days. But the funny thing about answered prayers is they come to you in unexpected ways. How could I plan on forever when I never planned on you. Someone to fall for to love for all eternity. Baby lets plan on forever. And watch all our dreams come true. You're what I live for, who I can give forever to. My destiny is you." Keiko listened to him, as she wiped a tear from her eyes, as she went from the couch to the floor, kneeling, facing him.  
  
"'Cause you danced with me, and the earth stood still." She started singing, in a beautiful voice. "My heart can't quite believe how right this is. When you're in my arms the truth about is better than the best of all my dreams."  
  
As she finished that note, they stood up, as they sang together. "How could I plan on forever. When I never planned on you. Someone to fall for, to love for all eternity. Baby lets plan on forever. And watch all our dreams come true. You're what I live for who I can give forever to."  
  
"Oh...sometimes the one you are right for..." Keiko started singing  
  
"Is standing too close to see." Yusuke sang sweetly  
  
"But you saw the light and never gave up on me..." They sang together. "Baby...let's plan on forever and watch all our dreams come true. You're what I live for who I can give forever to. Now I see..."  
  
"My destiny.." Keiko started the final sentence  
  
"is you." Yusuke finished, as he took out a box in his pocket. He held it up to her, as he kneeled on his knee. Keiko took it in her hands, as she held it tightly. "This was the ring that Raizen, my great ancestor used to proposed to his human love, now I will do the same. I know it's going to be hard, and now I know that you know the truth, and I'm ready to try and chance that if you're ready to. Once again, Keiko, will you marry me?" She opened up, seeing a small, white gold ring with a ruby in the middle of it.  
  
"A ruby?" She said, as she looked at it?  
  
"I guess Raizen was right." He said. He took her hand in his. "When he gave me this ring, it was a diamond. It's still a diamond, but there is a spell on it. Both lovers touch it, I touched it before I put it in the box, and now you touched it. If the people are going to be together until one dies, then it turns red. If it doesn't, it'll turn blue."  
  
"That's so romantic, Koenma." I said, smiling. "Is that the ultimate sacrifice? Taking Keiko back?"  
  
"Not even close!" He remarked, now in his teenage form. Damn, he was so georgous in his teenage form.  
  
"I'm sorry sir." I said, as I got off from sitting on his desk. "I'll leave you alone." I started walking towards the door.  
  
"Botan..." He said, as I stopped, and stayed facing my back to him. "Please, don't go. I'm going to need you here to help me." I turned around, looked at him.  
  
"Do you mean..."  
  
"Botan, I love you." He said. I was so happy, I ran over to him, and sat on his lap. "Please stay here with me. I'm going to need you to help me get through this." I nodded my head, as I felt him kiss my cheek. We sat there, staring at the screen together... together... seems so perfect, doesn't it?  
  
"Yes, Yusuke. I accept, again." She said, as she wrapped his arms around him cautiously, so that they wouldn't hurt the baby. "By the way, how did you learn the words to that song? I never thought you'd remember it."  
  
"Easy, the whole time I was gone, I listened to that cd. Basically, after I was supposed to leave, I became invisible to the people who didn't love me, and basically, you hated me before you found this letter, right?" She nodded her head. "So I made a copy of the song before I left." He said, smirking. "I would play that song every night before I fell asleep." 


	7. water broke

Chapter 7

"Yusuke... please stay with me." Keiko said, as she sat there with Yusuke, who was looking at her, staring at her beauty.

"I will, I promise. I'll never leave you." He said, as he put his hand on her cheek.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, as Atsuko opened the door. A small man with light blue hair and light blue eyes appeared at the door. He was carrying a large bag, almost the size of him. He dragged it on the floor, and entered the apartment. "Oh, why hello Chokushi... Yusuke's here, don't worry."

"That's the problem... here's a letter for you, your highness." He said, bowing his head as he went to his knees, raising the letter up to Yusuke. Yusuke took it, looking at the small man.

"I hope they pay you enough to do this job, Chokushi." He said. "Between all the letters I've sent here, you've gotta be exhausted."

"It's my duty." The small man said, bowing again, as he stood to his feet. Yusuke opened it up, and started reading to himself.

Yusuke,

There's a problem... your other two kings, they've found out about you being in the Ningenkai for Keiko and Atsuko. All I can say is, don't come back right now... I'll try and sort stuff out, and I'll keep you posted from day to day, but right now, it's all hell here. They're severely pissed off, and I suggest staying there. If I miss one day, assume the worse and don't come back, and make sure you're somewhere they cannot find you. They don't like traitors, and they aren't going to accept the fact that you fell in love with a human. Protect her as much as you can.

Raizen

"Oh... shit." Yusuke said. He looked at Keiko. "Fuck, I knew I shouldn't have been doing this... See what happens Keiko? This is why I didn't want you to find out! Shit!" He said, standing up. "I put you in danger, as well as like the entire world! I have no idea what they're going to do!"

"Yusuke, they can't hurt us, don't worry. Nothing will happen, it'll be alright!" Keiko said lovingly, reaching for her fiance's hand.

"DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THE SITUATION HERE?" Yusuke said, screaming at Keiko.

"DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND? THEY FOUND OUT ABOUT ME! SO WHAT?"

"THEY'RE GOING TO KILL YOU?"

"IT'LL WORK OUT, JUST LIKE ALWAYS!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW? IT'S NOT LIKE YOU'RE A PSYCHIC, NOW ARE YOU? I CAN SENSE THE DANGER!" He said, as he sat down, and punched a pillow. Keiko sat down next to him.

"Relax." She said, as she rubbed her hand against his back. "Everything will work out the way it should. It'll work out, I promise."

He looked at her, even with a baby growing in her, she's still beautiful. He nodded, looking at her, as Keiko rested her head on Yusuke, as he put his arm around her. She started to fall asleep, as Atsuko approached them. "She can stay the night." She said, looking at the couple admirably. "Put her on your bed when she's asleep. I'm gonna go to bed now too. It's getting late." She said, as she kissed Keiko and Yusuke on the foreheads. "Just call her father and tell him she's here."

Yusuke waited for her to fall asleep, as he then lifted her up. 'Damn, she got heavy... they weren't kidding when they said pregnancy is a pain in the ass.' He put her on his bed, sitting there, watching her sleep. He put a blanket over her, as she slept silently. 'She looks so, innocent.' He said. 'It reminds me of how she looked as I slept next to her that night.' He started whistling their song, as he walked to the phone. 11pm. It's pretty late right now, I hope that Mr. Yukimura is still awake. He dialed the number, and Mr. Yukimura picked up.

"Hello?" The man said.

"Hi, It's Yusuke." Said Mr. Yukimura. "Keiko's here."

"Oh, ok." He said, as he stopped for a minute. "Where have you been?"

'Shit, how am I going to explain to him this situation?' Yusuke thought. "I've been on this foreign exchanged program. I get to visit home for a few nights ever so often... it's been my first night home since I left. I'm going to school in Europe for a little while."

"Oh... ok. Did Keiko tell you about her child?" He said, concerned.

"Yes, and now that I know, I'm staying here, for good." He said, as they said their goodbyes and hung up the phone.

12am. He sat on his couch, drinking a beer, relaxing. (A/N: I never realized how much that line right there sounded like chicago... haha... he was sitting on the couch, drinking a beer, and chewing... no... not chewing.. POPPING! Lol sry had to make a random note somewhere! Back to the story!) 'It's been so long since I've been able to do nothing.' He thought, thinking back at the Makai. There's one night he can't get out of his head.

"How do you like the Makai so far?" Said a strange voice, as a figure appeared. It was one of the other rulers from the Makai.

"It's nice." Yusuke had remarked. "It's different for me."

"Really? How so?"

"I don't know how to say it to you." Yusuke said, as he put his head down. "There's just something about the Ningenkai that feels like... there's something extra there for me. Something I wish I had here." He stopped, knowing he wanted Keiko. "It's just... a different feeling I get here."

"Like something's missing?" He said, as Yusuke looked at him.

"Yea... I guess so."

'What if they knew? What if they knew then because of me missing something that I'd want to come here? I put them in danger. It's all my fault.' Yusuke thought to himself.

"Don't blame yourself, spirit detective." Said a familiar voice. It was dark, deep, mysterious... almost frightened him as if it were a nightmare.

"You mustn't blame yourself. Partially because we had helped this to happen." Another voice said, a higher voice, this time, soothing to Yusuke.

"Who's there?" Yusuke said, jumping up, as he stuck his index finger out, prepared to shoot anyone coming in the way.

"Put your spirit gun down, it's us." Hiei said, appearing from the dark, with Kurama standing behind him. Kuwabara was also with them.

"Thank god you guys are here."

"Hiei could sense your return, so we arrived as soon as we could." Kurama said. "How's the Makai?"

"As of now? I'm not sure. I'm going to be killed if I go back."

"Why is that detective? Too soft for them?" Hiei said. "I knew you'd be too soft for them. Hn."

"Not really Hiei." He said, as the three of them sat down. Yusuke explained everything that happened. It was nice, talking to them again. He hasn't seen them since the first time he went to the Makai.

"Yusuke, we're sorry that you had to do that."

"Speak for yourself Kurama." Hiei said. "You needed the experience detective. It's nothing to apologize for!"

"Whatever Hiei. All I know is that I've put everyone here in danger, including you guys, my mother, and Keiko. All I know is that I have to protect them."

"Urameshi, you know that we're here for you." Kuwabara said. "I'm staying here with you, to help you out. I lost you once... actually... twice... and I don't want you die again. The second time was the worst, seeing you die right in front of my own eyes, when I knew I could have stopped you." He said, as he glanced down at the floor. "If I had only had my new power sooner, you would have been alright, and we could have defeated Sensui together, instead of him killing you. None of this would have happened if I would have just been able to reach it sooner."

"Kuwabara, don't blame yourself. I did that for you three... to bring out your powers." Yusuke said. "No matter what the Makai has to give me, we'll take it, and make it through, just like always."

3 am. The four men are sitting in the living room, by the door of the apartment, hoping that nothing comes. "Guys, go to bed. If anyone comes, I can handle it."

"I think you've spent too much time with Kuwabara, that would be extremely foolish spirit detective." Hiei said.

"What's that supposed to mean, shorty?" Kuwabara remarked, standing up, standing in front of Hiei, with his fist held in the air.

"Stop it you two, you sound like two kids." Yusuke said.

"I concur." Kurama added in.

"We're staying Urameshi, because that's what friends do." Kuwabara said. Yusuke looked at him, and nodded.

6am. Keiko ran out of bed, and right into Yusuke. Yusuke fell over, due to the massive size of her belly. "Yusuke... help." She said, as Yusuke stood up quickly.

"What is it! You just knocked me flat on my ass!"

"I think my water just broke."

Yusuke looked at her, confused. "Eeh! What the hell does that mean? I didn't know that water could break, I thought it was a liquid! DAMN teachers they teach you nothing!" He scurried around the house looking for a towel. "Did anyone come in your room last night when I wasn't there? Did someone from the Makai do something to you?" He screamed from the other room Then he looked down at his shirt, and saw liquid on him. "Ew! What is this doing on me!"

"THAT'S MY WATER YOU JERK! MY WATER BROKE WHICH MEANS THE BABY IS COMING!"

Yusuke panicked, going frantic. "Oh my god... the phone, where's the phone?" He looked around, as his hands shook. "Let me call your dad."

"CALL A FUCKING AMBULANCE THIS THING IS KILLING ME!!!!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

He made a call, and he waited, as he paced back and forth around the room. "Hello? SHIT!" Yusuke said. "The fucking answering machine!"

"I SAID THE CALL THE HOSPITAL YUSUKE!" Keiko said, as she screamed. Yusuke picked her up, and started running out the door. Keiko was screaming, hitting his arm as Yusuke ran as fast as he humanly... um... I mean, demonly could.

"Um... Botan?" Koenma said to me, as we watched the screen.

"Yes koenma?" I said, innocently.

"What is... this water she's talking about..."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS KOENMA!" I screamed. "You're the ruler of all the human world and you don't even know how they come to the world? Seriously, what kind of A RULER ARE YOU!?"

Suddenly, koenma's head turned into his baby form. "Hehe sorry my parents never told me what happens when they come out. Hehe..." he laughed awkwardly.

"At least I know that right now you're true self is showing." I said, as he fixed his head back to the adorable teenage head I loved so much.

"YUSUKE OUR CHILD IS GOING TO HAVE SEVERE MENTAL PROBLEMS IF YOU CARRY ME TO THE HOSPITAL THIS WAY!" Keiko screamed, as Yusuke was a block away from the hospital. "PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW! THIS IS NO WAY TO TREAT YOUR FIONCE!"

"QUIT COMPLAINING I'M TRYING TO GET US THERE BEFORE THE BABY COMES OUT!"

"YOU'RE SUCH A JERK! WHY CAN'T YOU BE A NORMAL PERSON!"

"BECAUSE I'M NOT NORMAL, REMEMBER? I'M A HALF DEMON!"

"JUST SHUT UP AND GET ME THERE NOW! THE PAINS ARE GETTING WORSE BY THE SECOND! YUSUKE I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!"

Yusuke stopped, right at the front of the hospital, as he held her in his arms. "You... do?" he stopped, as he stood there, looking at her, as a nurse came out with a wheelchair. He put keiko down in the seat, and looked at her, and then sat on the floor infront of her.

"YUSUKE, GET UP OFF THE GROUND! I NEED YOU IN THERE!"

He stood up and listened to Keiko, as he walked behind her.

"Keiko." He said, quietly

"I don't hate you, now get your ass over here and get me some pain killers!" Keiko said, as he immediately went to the nurses station.

Author's note: Yea, I tried to make this more of a funny chapter b/c I realized what a depression story it is, and omg... I already know how the next chapter is going to be... I'm going to cry as I'm typing it... omg... I can already see it. Lol. But I mean, I tried to lighten the mood a little bit in the story, and I thought hey... yusuke's a person who cuts class, doesn't talk to his mom like at all before I made it that way, and basically... what else would be funnier? Lol. So yea... it may seem corny, but I found it funny.


	8. The New Beginning

Chapter 8

They finally got into the room, as they sat there, Yusuke holding Keiko's hand. She was breathing heavily, and Yusuke sat there, comforting his fiancé. A doctor finally came into the room, very built man with dark brown hair. He came over to Keiko as they put her legs up to get ready for the baby. "Keiko, are you feeling any pain?"  
"No, I'm only breathing this heavy because I want my lungs to explode! OF COARSE I'M FEELING PAIN!" She said, screaming at the man. (A/N: haha here's your sign! I love blue collar! Lmao anyway...) Yusuke looked nervous, since he had no idea what to do. He stood by her side, trying to comfort her, only to end up getting rejection from her.  
"Ok Keiko, it's ready to come out." The doctor said, as keiko looked at him, nodding. Yusuke grabbed her hand, stroking it gently. All he could think about how strong she was, and how he's put her through so much.  
"It's almost out keiko! Just a little bit harder and she'll be out!" Keiko took a deep breath, as she finally put all her energy into the one final push as the beautiful baby boy came out of her, as you hear it's soft cry. "Look at that, a beautiful baby boy." The doctor said. "Yusuke, would you like to cut the cord?"  
Yusuke looked at him, unsure. "Go for it, yusuke." Keiko said, as she looked at him, longingly. He hadn't seen that look in a long time, ever since he proposed to her. She looked beautiful, with the sweat dripping down her face, her hair being slightly damp. She had a glow around her, as Yusuke got up, kissing her forehead, as he walked over to the doctor. He took the scissors as he cut gently, releasing the baby from inside of keiko. A nurse wrapped the boy in a blue blanket, and handed him to Yusuke. Yusuke held it in his arms, as the baby's blue eyes gazed right at him, and he stopped crying. Yusuke looked at him, confused. Then smiled, as the baby snuggled up against him, leaning into Yusuke's clothes, leaving some blood on his shirt, as he gently stroke the baby's head. Yusuke turned around, looking at Keiko. He smiled, and she returned the smile, as he walked over to her. He sat down, as he gently put the baby into Keiko's arms, as she glanced at the child, stroking it gingerly, afraid of waking him up, as she felt the child hold her finger, as it silently fell asleep. She rocked it in her arms a little bit, as the nurse finally came over to take the child. Keiko smiled, letting the woman take her child.  
"He's so beautiful." Keiko said, as she leaned back against the pillow relaxing. Yusuke moved the chair closer to her, as he ran his hand through her hair.  
"He gets it from his mother." Yusuke said, smiling at her. He grabbed her hand and kissed it lightly, as he closed his eyes. She looked at him, confused in a way. "Keiko, I'm sorry I put you through what I did..."  
"Yusuke." She said, as he looked up at her, confused. "Shut up." She said, smiling, as he smirked. She leaned over to him, kissing him softly on the lips, as they both smiled, and laughed, as they looked into each others eyes again. They both sighed lightly.  
"Keiko, I don't know where I'd be without you."  
"Promise me that you won't leave me again Yusuke..."  
"I'd never make that mistake again."

A few days later, they came home from the hospital, as Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, Yukina, Shizuru, Atsuko, & Genkai sat there, waiting for their arrival back home. Hiei, Kurama, and Genkai were in a conversation, as Kuwabara flirted with Yukina, with Shizuru glancing over there, not believing what a moron her brother is.  
As they walked in, everyone, even Hiei walked over to them, congratulating them on their new child. "Say hi to everyone, Ronin." Keiko said, speaking soflty to her child, as she handed him to Yukina, as she looked at the baby boy, smiling.  
"He looks just like you Keiko." Yukina said.  
"Good thing he looks like Keiko and not Yusuke, or else the poor child would scare everyone away from being so ugly! Haha" Kuwabara said, laughing at his patheticness (A/N you don't know how much that hurt writing that sentence... :'( lmao I'm sad)  
"I can't wait to see your child Kuwabara, I just hope that he gets used to a brown paper bag easily!" Yusuke said, going to Kuwabara and using his knuckles, rubbing his head.  
"Oh Urameshi, You're gonna get it now!" Kuwabara said, as he started chasing him around the room.  
Everyone gathered around the baby, except for Yusuke and Kuwabara, who were running around the room. Atsuko came in the room with a bottle of wine. "Let's make a toast." She said, as she handed everyone a glass of wine. She put her glass up, as she cleared her throat. "To my baby boy, who's finally becoming a father. I hope he becomes a father just like his own, who would do anything to protect his child. I know you'll be an amazing father Yusuke, I have faith in you." She smiled, as she then turned to Keiko. "And to my lovely keiko. Sometimes I feel like you're my own daughter. You're the most beautiful girl in the world, and Yusuke doesn't realize how lucky he is to have you."  
Everyone turned to Yusuke, as he walked over to Keiko. "Yes, I know how lucky I am, don't worry about that." He wrapped his arms around her, as he gave her a quick peck on the cheek.  
Atsuko smiled, as she continued. "You're a caring person who would give anything to keep the ones you love safe, and I know your mother would be proud of you for everything you've done. I'm sure she's up there, tears in eyes because she's so proud of you." She smiled, as Keiko formed tears in her eyes.  
"To Keiko and Yusuke, to have a long loving marriage and a wonderful child. And naturally, a toast to a new life, to Urameshi Ronin."  
"Cheers!" Everyone said, as they drank their glasses. Yusuke turned Keiko around to face him, as he wiped a few tears from her eyes.  
"It's ok, I'm here for you baby." He said, as he gave her a hug, holding her close to him. She held him tight, as she relaxed more. She walked over to Atsuko, and gave her a big hug.  
"Thank you for everything, Atsuko." She said, as the two released each other from the embrace.

Two months after the birth of their son, I stand there with Keiko as she is dressed up, ready to go. "Are you ready Keiko?" I said, as I put her veil down, covering her face.  
"Yes, lets do this botan." She ran over to her father, as she put her arm around his arm, as they stood behind a door.

Yusuke was standing in the front, kuwabara at his side, as the beautiful trees and surrounding around them reflected his emotions. It was utterly romantic, as there were beautiful cherry blossom trees surrounding, as beautiful pink flowers bloomed everywhere around them. There was a lake in the back, as the sun was setting, as orange, pink, and light blue covered the sky, creating a portrait of the perfect night they were going to have. Atsuko sat in the front row, looking at her boy about to be married, with little Ronin, sleeping.  
Suddenly, the door opened, as I walked out, with Yukina & Shizuru walking down, as we all had beautiful lavender dresses, with flowers in our hands. Following us, was Keiko, as she gracefully went down the aisle, her father at her side. Her sleeves flowed off her shoulder, just before reaching her elbows, as it showed her curves at her side. The skirt starts to glisten, as sparkles look as though they're flowing from a waterfall from her waist down, as the waterfall extends itself outward, flowing all over the place. A beautiful white flower boquet in her hand, matching her head piece, as her face was covered by the veil. Yusuke smiled at her, as he was in shock. She looked so beautiful, and he couldn't control himself, he wanted to just hold her in his arms forever.  
She finally reached Yusuke, as she looked at him. He looked so dashing, in his white tuxedo. He left his hair un-gelled, as it fell softly down. She always loved his hair down, it made him look so handsome.  
Her father handed Keiko's hands to Yusuke, as he kissed his daughter's forehead. He smiled at Yusuke, and took a seat next to Atsuko.  
Yusuke looked at her, as he pulled back her veil, revealing her face. Her skin glistened like a lake under the night sky, as her eyes twinkled softly to match the glow of her skin. He was hooked, as the both turned to the priest to take their wedding vows.

Finally, the wedding day was over, as they walked into a hotel up north, near the mountains of wonderful japan. It was a beautiful sight, as they got out of their taxi. It started raining outside, as Yusuke picked Keiko up, her dress trailing behind, as they made a run into the hotel. Even though it was raining, you could still see the stars shining over them, with a full moon in the view. They laughed, as they finally got into the hotel. They smiled, as they checked into the hotel, Yusuke still holding her in his arms.  
They went into the room, yusuke, still carrying her in his arms. He looked at her, as she was waiting for him to put her down. "Yusuke... I love it when you hold me, but can you put me down yet?"  
"I never want you to leave my arms ever again Keiko." He said, as she smiled at him.  
"Well, I guess I'm never going to be able to get out of this dress either then." She said, as he looked said. Admitting defeat, he put her down to the ground slowly. She moved in closer to him, as he turned around, going into the bedroom part of the sweet. She walked up behind him, and wrapped her arms around him. He smiled, as he turned around, putting his arms around her waist. They looked into each others eyes, as yusuke smiled deeply.  
"Baby lets plan... on forever..." He sang, as he leaned in and kissed her. They started making their way towards the bed, as Yusuke fell flat on the bed, keiko on top of him. She started to take his white jacket off, as he reached to the back of her dress to unzip it. She sat up, as she let the sleeves fall, as the top hung down, as the skirt was still on. They laughed, as she stood up to let the skirt fall.  
"I think that has enough poof in it, huh babe?" Keiko said, as she was revealed wearing a white bra with a matching white thong. She walked back over to Yusuke slowly, as she put a leg on each side of Yusuke, as she started to unbutton his shirt slowly, revealing part of his chest at a time. She finally unbuttoned it all the way, revealing his perfect six pack, as she let the shirt fall to stay on the bed. Yusuke smiled, as she kissed his pecks softly, as she started going downward. She kissed little bits, letting her tongue trail along with her sweet kisses, as she finally reached his pants, as she started to slowly unzipper them. They were finally off, as she let herself fall on top of him, as they kissed each other passionately, as he ran his hands through her hair, then staying on her cheek, as they finally drowned themselves in their passion.

Three years later, I sit at that very desk where Koenma had just told me how he felt, where we saw Yusuke and Keiko get back together, and seeing them have a successful first 3 years of marriage, awaiting the day that me and koenma wed as well, which will be in almost 2 months. I sat at the desk, turning on the television to watch Keiko and Yusuke.  
  
"Happy birthday Ronin!" Yusuke said, smiling, as he handed his son a birthday present. His wonderful wife had a hand on Yusuke's shoulder, as Yusuke sat next to his son at their kitchen table, with a small ice cream cake with 3 candles on it. Ronin opened up the present quickly to reveal a water pistol.  
  
"BOOOOOOO!" I jumped, hearing that. I turned around, seeing Koenma standing behind me.  
"That's real nice to do to your future wife, Koenma." I said, as he smiled, wrapping his arms around my waist.  
"I told you everything was going to be fine, didn't I?" Koenma said, as he kissed me gently on the cheek. I took out my spirit guide book.  
"I don't get it, why didn't his fate change yet though? Shouldn't it say something like 'They lived happily ever after?'"  
"Don't be ridiculous! Not all romances are happy endings! I mean, Yusuke can probably still die before Keiko, and Ronin will probably be called after his father dies."  
"That's absurd because the reason that Yusuke isn't in the Makai right now is because he is in hiding away from the Makai."  
Suddenly, there was a scream. 'Oh, my god.' was all I could think as I quickly turned to look at the screen.

Author's Notes: Hey. Sorry I have'nt really updated in a while... been so busy and had been so obsessed with drawing i kinda let this slide. OMG i'm almost done with the next chapter, it'll be up by either tonight or tomorrow morning, I promise... but then again, don't hate me if it's not b/c hey, it'll just prove the point of some of the promises in this story, huh? lol  
I hope you like this chapter. I had a lot of fun writing the wedding


	9. The Ultimate Sacrifice

Chapter 9

"YUSUKE!" Keiko screamed, as she looked at a man in the door. Ronin had gone outside, and luckily he wasn't in the room at the moment. A man in a dark cloak and black hair had appeared in the doorway.  
"Yusuke Urameshi, traitor of the Makai, judgement day has come." The man said, holding a gun up. He pointed it over at Keiko, as he smiled. Yusuke saw that, as the man pulled the trigger. Yusuke ran as fast as he could, pushing Keiko out of the way, as he got hit in the shoulder. Yusuke cringed, the pain felt like a thousand daggers had hit him in the shoulder at once. He screamed in pain. He regained his composure, as he stood up.  
"THAT DOESN'T HURT! IS THAT ALL YOU GOT FOR ME!"  
"YUSUKE, SHUT UP! WE DON'T NEED YOUR EGOTISTICAL VIEWS RIGHT NOW!" Keiko said, as she stood up, running to Yusuke's side, trying to see how bad the injury was. All of a sudden, the man wasn't at the door anymore.  
"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO COWARD?" Yusuke said, turning to the side. Suddenly, he felt a wisk of wind blow past him, as he heard a scream. "KEIKO!" Yusuke said, as he turned around to see Keiko being thrusted up into the air, through the roof. The man looked down, staring at Yusuke.  
"If you want your precious love to be safe, follow me." The man said, as he thrusted himself more into the air. Yusuke grinned, as he quickly ran outside, to find Ronin. He grabbed Ronin, bringing him back into the house, into his room.  
"Ronin, I know this sucks, but stay in your room. It's for your own safety. Don't let anyone except grandma in, ok?" He said. Ronin nodded his head. Yusuke smiled as he ran out to catch up with the man. They were headed to the Makai, as Yusuke followed the man.

"NOTHING'S GONNA HAPPEN, HUH?" I screamed, hitting Koenma on the shoulder.  
"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW, HUH?"  
"YOU ONLY RULE OVER THE ENTIRE SPIRIT WORLD, YOU SHOULD AT LEAST KNOW WHEN SOMETHING LIKE THIS WOULD HAPPEN. HONESTLY, YOU CALL YOURSELF A RULER!"  
"Botan, nobody could tell when this was going to happen, but we knew this day would come, from the moment that his destiny had changed."  
"Are you talking about... the ultimate sacrifice?"  
"Precisely. Legend has it that the ultimate sacrifice is when a half breed such as Yusuke fights his demon half coming. You see, when a half demon is in the situation that he is about to die, his demon blood takes over, and the half demon will go on a rage until he is restored to his original form. Yusuke's original form is human, since obviously he just recently found out about his demonic side, so his power will be taken control of."  
"You mean... he's going to become the demon that Raizen took him over to be during his fight with Sensui?"  
"Not exactly. Yusuke wasn't actually fighting during that fight, that was Raizen. This time, Yusuke will be fighting. We don't know if he'll be more or less dangerous than when Raizen took control. All we know is he has the demonic energy, as well as his spirit energy. But... The ultimate sacrifice is that he will fight the demonic blood, and in the end, something... truely bad will occur."  
"Koenma... you don't mean..."  
"Let's watch, it'll be easier to see." I walked over to him, leaning into his shoulder. I realized exactly what was going to happen, as I looked over to the screen, seeing Yusuke finally reach the Makai.

"WHERE ARE YOU, YOU ASSHOLE! I'M HERE, NOW GIVE ME BACK KEIKO!" Yusuke screamed, as all of a sudden, red energy started flaring from out of him. He looked around, as he saw a shadowy figure. Suddenly, he saw another figure come out. It wasn't keiko, but another man in a black outfit, holding a younger male in his hand. "RONIN!" Yusuke screamed. He started running towards the two men, as they turned around, as their sunglasses glistened in the light. They held up pistols in their hands, as they pointed them at Keiko & Ronin.  
"YUSUKE, DON'T COME NEAR US! THEY'RE GOING TO SHOOT US IF THEY COME ANY CLOSER!" Keiko screamed. Yusuke came to a stop, as he looked at them, concerned. Keiko had tears in her eyes, and she looked like she got scraped up a little bit. He could feel her fear. He could see that Ronin was crying.  
"DADDY, HELP US!" Ronin screamed, as he started crying.  
"Ronin..." he whispered. Suddenly, the man holding Ronin thrust his arm back, as suddenly it thrashed Ronin in the face, as Ronin fell to the ground, laying there motionless. "RONIN!" Yusuke screamed.  
"Stop Yusuke! Don't come near us!" Keiko screamed. The man hit her in the face, but it didn't affect her. "Please Yusuke... if I lose you, I'll never be able to handle myself!"  
He looked at her, as he put his foot back. The man that held Ronin previously turned around, as he kicked Ronin forward. "Come on Yusuke, you care so much about these Ningen trash so much that you left us here at the Makai. Aren't you going to at least protect them."  
Yusuke laughed. "Unlike you demons, I respect the people I love." Yusuke spat on the ground, as the man with his hands free walked towards Yusuke. He was very muscular, had jet black hair, and he lowered his sunglasses, as his eyes showed. He almost looked human, but that demonic scent was sickening Yusuke. He has been covered with Ningen blood, he could smell the fresh blood all over him. Yusuke looked at the man, absolutely disgusted. The man laughed at his reaction, as he took a step towards Yusuke, and slapped him across the face. Yusuke's head thrusted to the side, as he fell backwards, hitting the floor. He felt the fresh blood coming out through a cut on his face. He turned his head, staring at the man. He wiped the blood, as he stood back up. "What are you going to do, hit me around a few times, and then ask for me to come back? I don't think it'll be that easy."  
"Oh, you misunderstand traitor." The man said, as he took his sunglasses off, revealing blood-red eyes, that shot right through Yusuke. The eyes were red, as an aquamarine color had surrounded the eyeball. "What? Surprised? These sunglasses are there to hold in my power." He laughed uncontrollably. "Us demons don't take treachery very well... and we hold grudges."  
"No shit moron, I am part demon, incase you haven't realized." Yusuke said, as he spread his legs apart, leaning backward more, as he released energy, as it blew a gust of wind, as the man's jet black hair blew viciously, as it sent across to Ronin and Keiko.  
Keiko looked at Yusuke, as she quietly realized what was happening. "Oh, yusuke." she said, quietly. "What have I done?"  
Yusuke looked at Keiko, and smiled. The man looked at him, smiling. "I, Akuinnen Kuro, will be the one to kill you."  
"Take your best shot." Yusuke said, as he held up his finger, ready to prepare his spirit gun. The light blue orb started to form, as suddenly, he heard Keiko scream, as she fell to the floor. "KEIKO!" Yusuke screamed, as he went to run over to her, but Akuinnen appeared in front of him, and stopped him. Yusuke felt pain run across his cheek, as he was thrown backwards by the punch. Yusuke sat up, looking at Keiko. She sat up, with a cut mark across her cheek.  
"LEAVE KEIKO ALONE! SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS! THIS IS BETWEEN US, BUT YOU HAVE NODIGNITY SINCE YOU'RE INCLUDING WOMEN AND CHILDREN!"  
"Women and children you say?" Akuinnen said, swiftly. "These are not women and children. These are evil creatures who took away our ruler, and now, we realized we can't use him because he's been corrupted by these creatures, with their emotions and their feelings. The reason you're in this situation are because of your human emotions! LET THEM GO AND YOU COULD HAVE EVERYTHING YOU WANT! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT?"  
"No, I can't." The man said, shocked. "You can do whatever you want to me, but if you include them, I swear you'll never live to see another star rise in the sky."  
"You hit us, and you're human prey will never see another day in the Ningenkai." Akuinnen said, laughing viciously. "Either kill them, or else you'll die. If you touch us, then they'll die as well, as you watch them suffer."  
Yusuke looked at Akuinnen, with such a look of hatred. He knew what he had to do. He got to experience meeting his son, and no matter what, he'll be able to look over Keiko, just as he planned to in the beginning. Yusuke took a step towards Akuinnen, as he put his hands behind his back. "Do whatever you want with me, as long as you leave them out of it." Yusuke said. Akuinnen laughed, as he walked closer to the half breed.  
"Half breed, you would have made a decent ruler over the Makai, and to think you would give these pieces a thought over us, you don't deserve to even have the option." Akuinnen said, as he slashed Yusuke across the face with a knife. Yusuke hit the ground, blood rushing out. Rapidly, over and over, Akuinnen kept slashing him with a knife, hitting piece of flesh after flesh.  
Ronin finally woke up, as he looked over to see his father being rapidly attacked. "DADDY!" The young child said, as he got up and started running over to his father in need.  
"RONIN! STAY BACK!" Yusuke said, as he saw his only son running towards him. "RONIN! DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" The child paid no attention, as tears ran from the child's cheeks, as Akuinnen saw the child running over to him, as his hit the child across the face. Yusuke screamed, as the child finally hit the floor, blood dripping from his cheek. "RONIN!" Yusuke cried, as tears came running down his cheeks, as he vanished from the ground, being at his child's side. He picked up Ronin, checking to see if the child is still alive. He felt a feint breath, as Yusuke thanked God that the child was alive. Yusuke put the child on the ground again, as he put his hand on the boy's chest. Suddenly, blue energy surrounded Yusuke, as the blue energy radiated around Ronin as well. Ronin opened his eyes, seeing his father above him, with the blue ora surrounding him. Ronin smiled, as he smiled athis father. Suddenly, the blue ora started to fade, as Yusuke felt his son holding him aroundhis neck. Yusuke smiled, holding his son in his arm, grateful that he had such an amazing son. Yusuke smiled at him, as he stood up, holding Ronin. "Go by your mother, and sit there closing your eyes. I don't want you to see this. No matter what happens to me Ronin, always protect your mother, ok?"  
Ronin smiled at him, and nodded his head, as he hobbled back towards his mother. Yusuke started walking over to Akuinnen, as he took his shirt off. "I think you got enough holes in this thing, and it's going to turn red sometime soon, so let me just get this thing off now." He smiled. "Take your best shot, I'm ready to go."  
Suddenly, Akuinnen took out his pistol again, holding it to Yusuke's chest. "You've lived long enough, it's time for you to die." He held this pistol, about to pull the trigger, as Yusuke closed his eyes. "DIE, YUSUKE URAMESHI!" A gunshot had shot, as suddenly, Yusuke hit the ground. Keiko stared over at them, as she finally let loose from the man holding her. She ran over to Yusuke, as Akuinnen turned back towards the other man, and Keiko passed him, finally reaching Yusuke.  
"YUSUKE!!!" She screamed, as she ran to her lover's side. Yusuke opened his eyes, as he looked at Keiko. She had tears in her eyes, as she wrapped her arms around him. "Yusuke! I thought you were dead!" She started crying, as Yusuke squirmed in pain, but he didn't care. She finally released, as she leaned upward, as she saw her shirt, covered in blood. She couldn't believe it, he survived it.  
"Keiko..." he whispered softly. "I'm... not going to be around for much longer." He closed his eyes, as pieces of his hair started to turn blonde, but then they would stop, as they started dimming again. He closed his eyes, feeling pain deep inside of him. "My, demon self is trying to break through, but if I do, I know you and Ronin won't come through. They achieved their goal... they were trying to hurt me enough so that my demon blood would try and save me... but I won't let them... you wouldn't be around much more because I'd have no control over who I kill."  
Keiko was in shock. He closed his eyes, trying to contain his pain that he felt inside of him, as she saw how much pain he was experiencing. He screamed, as he gripped onto a plant on the ground, as he squeezed the juice out of it, he clenched he teeth, trying to keep the pain from showing anymore, but he couldn't control the pain. It's ripping him up inside, he could feel himself bleeding on the inside. "Come on Yusuke, you've come through death many times before... you can make it, I know you can."  
"Keiko, stop being a stubborn bitch, I'm not getting through it this time." He said, as he sighed. "I've pushed my luck, and I know I'm not getting through it this time. I knew this day would come, but I didn't realize it would be so soon." He felt tears coming through his eyes, but he didn't want Keiko to see how much this was tearing him up.  
"Yusuke, please... try to make it through."  
"Keiko, I'm gonna make one wish... one final wish before I die. I'm going to wish you all the happiness in the world. I'm going to wish you to find someone to give you everything I couldn't give you." He smiled at her, as he touched her cheek. "I wish that someone would be able to give you the happiness that I gave you, without all the suffering and pain I put you through." He started to cry, as the salty tears ran down his cheeks. Keiko felt tears coming on, as she held his hand, squeezing it hard. Tears were flowing, as she felt a pain in her side.  
"Yusuke, nobody will be able to replace you... I know it." She said softly, knowing it was true. She thought of all the things she had just been through with him... her mother's death, her pregnancy, but most of all, she thought of the thing when she wasn't with him.The pain and exhaustion of her waiting all night for a phone call that she knew wasn't coming. How could he do this to her, and to her son... why did he have to protect them, yet give them the thing that would hurt them the most in the end...  
"Keiko, let me finish..." he said, as he took in a deep breath. "But most of all, I'm going to wish that you'll remember me for who I was when I proposed to you, not the jackass routine I had to put on." He sighed, trying to hold back all the tears. "Remember me for saving you & Ronin, not for ditching you when you needed me most. Remember me for the kisses, not for the heartbreaks. Please, all I ask is... remember... me... always.... I love you so much...always... nothing could break it.. not even... death..." He closed his eyes, as he took his final breath on earth. His hand that was in Keiko's had lost all movement, as she felt it start to fall to the ground, slowly. His head, which had been facing her, loosened up, as the smile that he kept had stayed on his face as his life had been taken away from him. Keiko looked down at him, as she screamed, tears flowing, as tears had hit Yusuke's motionless body on the ground. She put her arms around him, as she kissed his cheeks.  
"Yusuke... you're not gone! Come back... please Yusuke... you're not dead." She said, asmemories came rushing back at her again. Everything, their first kiss, their first date, their child, their lives..."Yusuke... I forgive you... I understand what happened, but you're not gone. You're just trying to see me appreciate you, right?" She looked at him, as she put her hand against his cheek. She then lifted up his head, towards her. "YUSUKE! WAKE UP! I GET IT NOW!" She looked at it, as she slowly put it to the ground. "Please Yusuke... you can't... leave me here... please... PLEASE!" She screamed, as she broke into more tears, as she pressed her head against his body, as it started to lose it's warmth. She sat there, her hand on his chest, as her head fell on his abs. She cried, as she finally saw Ronin walking towards her.  
"Daddy?" Ronin said. Keiko, caught off guard, looked at her son. "Daddy... nappy nap." His first few words. 'Oh Yusuke, I hope you just heard his first words.' She thought to herself, as she started to break down.

Yusuke's spirit was floating above Keiko as Ronin finally said his first few words. He smiled, knowing his son was going to have a great future, and Keiko... Keiko's going to find someone great who will be able to give her all the things he could not. 'Keiko, I'm sorry... I broke my promise once more. I said that I'd always be there to protect you... and I protected you as best as I could... but I wish that there was someway that I could do something to redeem myself.' He smiled, as he was about to go float to spirit world to accept his death. Suddenly, he heard a scream. He looked down, as he saw Keiko being hit. Akuinnen had just hit Keiko, as Yusuke stood there, staring at a man hitting his wife.

"Koenma... why did it have to happen this way?" Botan said. "Why couldn't he have at least faught.... Yusuke could have won!" I cried, wishing I could have done something. Suddenly, I heard a burst at the door.  
"HEY PACIFIER BREATH! GET ME BACK IN MY BODY RIGHT NOW SO I CAN GO KICK SOME ASS!" Yusuke screamed at us, as he walked towards us. "ALRIGHT, I'M DEAD, I'M NOT A THREAT TO THE MAKAI ANYMORE, I'M NOT A THREAT TO THE HUMAN'S ANYMORE EITHER BECAUSE EVERYONE THINKS I'M DEAD! NOW LET ME GO DOWN THERE AND KICK SOME ASS!"  
"I'm sorry Yusuke... but there's nothing we can do..." Koenma said.  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT KOENMA! YOU AREPRINCE OF SPIRIT WORLD, THERE'S GOTTA BE SOMETHING YOU CAN DO!" Yusuke screamed, as he walked over to Koenma, lifting him up in the air. "DO SOMETHING YOU STUPID TODDLER!"  
"I'm sorry Yusuke, but there's nothing I can do." Koenma said, softly. "The most I can do is send someone to attack the men and save Keiko & your son."  
"THAT'S IT? I DON'T THINK SO." Yusuke said, as he ran out the door, leaving as his spirit drifted elsewhere.  
"Uh... Yusuke, you're such a hard case." Koenma said, lightly.  
"What do you mean by that Koenma?" I said, rudely. "You're the one who's putting him in all these positions!"  
Koenma looked at me, as he shook his head. "I didn't want any of this to happen... I thought you understood that Botan." He looked at me, disappointed, as he turned away from me, looking at the screen. "I told you I have no control, please try to understand that..."


	10. The finish

Chapter 10

Yusuke raced back into the Makai, as he sat there having to watch the people he loved being attacked by these morons. "Stupid spirit world, stupid Makai, why does this always have to happen!?!" He screamed, although nobody could hear him. Keiko was on the ground, bleeding, it was coming from everywhere. There was blood all in her hair, racing down her face from the top of her head, cuts all over her arms, her legs, her neck, everywhere. Her clothes were being ripped up, as spots of her breasts and her stomach were showing, as well as her lower body, as she was wearing a skirt. She fell to the ground, as she lay motionless, not moving at all. "KEIKO COME ON WAKE UP BABY!" He screamed. "PLEASE KEIKO! I CAN'T HANDLE SEEING YOU DIE AS WELL!" Yusuke's soul swooped down from up above, as he ran to his wife's side. He tried to pick her up to save her, but he couldn't... he couldn't do anything. She was breathing, breathing very lightly, still conscious. Yusuke's eyes watered, as he looked at Ronin, who sat there by his corps.  
He shook the corps. "Daddy... wakey!" He said. "Daddy wakey!" He said, louder this time. He shook the body even more, as tears came from his eyes. "DADDY WAKEY!" He screamed at the top of his voice. He stood up, as he looked at the body, horrified. "DADDY!!!"  
Yusuke flew over to Ronin, as he stood still. Ronin looked all around him, as Yusuke was wondering what was happening. "Daddy?" He said, as he looked all around him, turning in circles.  
"What's happening?" Yusuke said, as he looked at Ronin. "Can he feel spirits?" He wondered as he looked at his son. "Hey Koenma, I think I found the future spirit detective to replace me, but then again, I don't think I want you to screw around with my son's life."  
Ronin smiled. "Dumb toddler." He said, as he giggled.  
"Did... you just... say... what I think you said?!?" Yusuke said. "Oh you're lucky I can't touch you or else you'd have soap so far down your throat kid." Ronin giggled, as he started to walk towards his mom.

"What's the matter sweetheart, are us demons too much for ya?" Akuinnen said, as he kicked Keiko. She rolled across the floor, as a hole by her breasts opened up even more, revealing almost half of one. She felt a breeze, as her arm raised to cover up her hole, as Akuinnen walked even closer to her. "You know what sweet cheeks, I think we can come to some sort of an agreement here." He winked at her, as she looked at him, completely in shock.  
"I'm sure we can't." She said, coldly, as she stared down the beast. He bent down next to her, as he put his hand in the hole.  
"Sure we can." He said, smirking at her. "You just sleep with me right here and I'll spare you and your son." He said, as he stood up again. "We got a deal?"  
She stood up, as she winced at the pain she felt. She looked at him in the eyes, seducefully. Yusuke stood there in astonishment. "Oh come on keiko, at least do it away from my corps! I thought you cared about me a little bit!" He sighed, as he put his head down.  
She walked a little closer, as she put her hand on his shoulder. She looked down, as she took her other hand and grazed his upper body, then putting that hand on the other shoulder. She looked directly into her eyes, as suddenly she spat right in his face.  
Akuinnen backed up, as he brought his hand up to his face, wiping her saliva off of his cheek and rubbed his eyes.  
"YEA KEIKO! DIRECT HIT!" Yusuke screamed, as he danced in the air. "I knew you wouldn't do it!" He smiled. "How could I have ever doubted you!"  
Akuinnen laughed, as he walked closer to her. He pushed her on the ground, as she fell on her back onto a small pile of grass on the ground. "Baby, I know you can't resist this." He said, as he kneeled down slowly by her feet. She looked at him, as all of a sudden, she felt something restricting her arms from moving. She turned her head around to see the other man bending down, holding her arms.  
"LET GO OF ME!" She screamed, as she started kicking. Akuinnen grabbed her legs, as he put them in between his legs, as he started to move upward towards her.  
"Come on, you know Yusuke would have wanted you to do this. To save your child like he could not." She glared at him, wanting him to die right now. Ronin looked at his mother, as he couldn't watch. Akuinnen put his finger in the hole ripped in the middle of her shirt, as he touched her breast, just feeling it. All of a sudden, he put his hands on the edges of the hole, as he ripped her shirt open, as he held both pieces in his arms, as she was completely helpless. "Why don't you just give in?" He smiled at the other man, as he let go, backing up, as Akuinnen grabbed her wrists right away, as he pinned her to the ground. She tried to kick herself free, but to no prevail.  
"GET OFF OF MY WIFE!" Yusuke screamed. Ronin looked around, as he heard his father screaming. "Ronin! Listen to me." Yusuke looked at the man who stood there, watching, as if for enjoyment. "Nasty son of a bitch that man is. Do me a favor, and make sure you listen to every word I say." Ronin nodded, as he walked behind the man. "Now kick him in the knee, right in the back. As soon as you kick him, run out of the way of his fall." Ronin nodded, as he kicked the man, as he fell to the ground, Ronin running safely to the left. The man had fallen and hit his head on a rock, as blood was coming out of his head, as he grew unconscious. "PERFECT!" Yusuke screamed, as he floated over the man, as his soul fell into place with the man. All of a sudden, the man stood up, as he smiled.  
"Great job, Ronin!" He said. Ronin looked at him, and smiled. He knew it was his father, even though he couldn't physically see, but as he looked at the man, he saw the same smile that his father gave him. Ronin gave him a thumbs up, as the man patted his son on the head. He ripped a piece of cloth as he wrapped it around his head, tying it in the back so he wouldn't bleed to death. "This guy's got approximately 20 minutes that I can stay in before he dies." Yusuke smiled, as he put his fists together. He concentrated on his index finger, as a blue orb formed. "Perfect, and I have just enough energy now to kill that bastard."  
Yusuke started running towards his wife, as blue surrounded him. Akuinnen had just officially pissed Yusuke off.

Keiko sat there, trying to break free, but she couldn't. Akuinnen had rose upwards, his body still on top of Keiko's, as he looked at her. She was flushed, sweating, and bleeding. She kept wincing from the sweat going into the cuts all over her, as he looked downward as he tried to unzip his pants. He smiled as he looked down. "You're the sweetest little treat, Keiko. Yusuke's a pretty smart man to want you as his mate, but maybe he should try to cover it up more instead of being such a wuss."  
All of a sudden, Keiko felt less pressure on her, as she was freed. She leaned up as she looked ahead of her, seeing Akuinnen land flat on his back. She looked around, as she saw a man standing there with the same uniform as Akuinnen, except he had something different about him. His index finger was extended out, pointed at Akuinnen, as he started walking towards her. "YUSUKE!" She screamed, as she stood up, jumping onto him.  
He tried to catch his breath, as everything started getting dizzy for him. 'Shit, 10 more minutes till I'm done.' He thought, as he caught her, putting her down quickly. He took off the jacket and put it on keiko, zippering her up. He bent down to grab her skirt. "Get dressed Keiko, he's not going to be bothering you." He said. She looked at him, smiling.  
"Now, Akuinnen, we have some unfinished business. I'm gone for half an hour and you're trying to steal the reason that I left? Tisk tisk, such a bad servant. I hope my ex co-rulers don't find out about this..." He smirked, as he looked at Akuinnen.  
"Yusuke... it's you.... I know it... but how?"  
"Funny thing about spirits, you didn't expect this but I've already died twice. Once you knew about because I was reborn as a half breed. First time I had to go through this stupid test by the spirit world toddler that runs us all like crazy." He laughed. "Learned a couple of good facts, like a spirit can inhabit another body as long as they're unconscious. All I had to do was show you that this kid over here really is my son."  
"You knocked out your son to knock out him?" Akuinnen said, confused.  
"No, you moron, my son is spiritually aware... actually... more than that because he understood what I was saying too." He looked backwards to his son, as Ronin smiled, giving his dad a thumbs up again. "Now, enough hesitations, I'm kicking your ass right now, so be ready to taste what I've really got." All of a sudden, Yusuke vanished, as you could only see the outline of where he stood. Akuinnen looked around, unsure of what to do. Suddenly, he felt a pain in his back, as Yusuke just jump kicked him right in the back, as he felt face flat on the ground, as his face hit a rock. Yusuke looked at him, as he could still see him breathing from the back. Yusuke kicked him over, to look him in the face. Akuinnen nose had been broken, almost shattered, as blood oozed all over his face, barely seeing a nose there. His eye had gotten poked, as there was blood all in his eye, starting to affect his vision. His arm broken, his leg, he was immobilized. "If any doctor saw you, he'd probably tell you that you'll be sentenced to being on a wheelchair for life, but I ain't giving you such an oppertunity. Say goodbye, jackass." Yusuke looked him in the eyes one last time, as he took his spirit gun, pointing right at him, as he stared down his victim. With the blink of an eye, the blue wave of energy seeped out of his finger as it ran right into Akuinnen's head, piercing it in half, as it exploded, blood spraying everywhere, as the man was no more. Yusuke sighed, as he fell to the ground, sitting down for a minute. Keiko and Ronin ran towards him, as the blood in his head kept pouring out, now completely drenching the cloth he put on it. Keiko touched the bald head, as she looked into the eyes of the man who held Yusuke inside. She could sense him there, she knew it was him, no matter what her eyes told her. She jumped onto him, as they fell laying on the floor together, her in his arms.  
"Yusuke, I knew you'd be back! When will you be back in your original body?" She said, smiling. She kissed him, as he was surprised, not kissing back yet. She looked at him, as she saw him frowning. "Yusuke... what's the matter?"  
"Keiko... I can't come back..." He said, quietly. "I'm sorry... but I can't. Do you remember when I took over Kuwabara's body?" She nodded slowly. "That's what this is... me taking over this man's body."  
"But... you came back!" She screamed. "You came back last time!"  
"Yea, well life sucks, this is different." He said. "I was taking a test then... this time I ran out of spirit world without the proper permission from Koenma. I don't know what's going to happen to me when I go back." She looked at him, in shock.  
"You came back for us?" She said, as she sat up. Yusuke sat up as well, as they kneeled towards each other. Yusuke reached out for her hand, as she held it. It was getting cold, as she saw the man shake in front of her. "Yusuke... Oh yusuke..." She took her other hand and put it on his cheek, as he leaned in and kissed her lightly.  
"I'm sorry Keiko..."  
"Yusuke... why are you sorry."  
"I didn't keep my promise." He said, as he sighed heavily.  
"Yusuke... you protected me... and your son. You're not leaving us forever, you'll just have to come and take over other people's bodies more often." She said. "And if you can find a way to come back to us, we'll keep your body preserved and in a coffin in our house incase you can get back." She smiled, as she kissed his cheek softly.  
"Keiko, I'll watch over you, always." He said, smiling. All of a sudden, he felt a small body jump on him.  
"Ronin!" Yusuke said, surprised. He hugged his son and held him tightly. "Ronin, you can't go telling everyone that I'll come back... because it's not a guarantee." Yusuke started. "This is where your destiny lies... not right now, but once you reach age 16, I know that they'll call you here to be a ruler." Yusuke let go of his son, as he sat on his mother's lap. "You promise me that you'll take care of your mother, and that you won't miss me too much while I'm gone. I'll always be in your dreams if you need me there, just whisper and I'll be there to read you a bedtime story or to tuck you in. I may never return to my original body, but I'll be there." He said. Ronin smiled, as he lit up.  
"Daddy..." He said.  
"Yes son?"  
"I love you." He said. Yusuke felt tears coming into his eyes, as he opened his arms. Ronin gave him another big hug, as Yusuke kissed him on the cheek.  
"I love you too, son."  
Ronin finally backed up, as he smiled. He walked away, as he said goodbye. Keiko got closer, as she embraced him as well. "Yusuke..."  
"I love you Keiko..." Yusuke said, as he looked into her eyes. "You know I do, and that I always will. Just remember... death cannot stop true love, it can only delay it for a little while." He said. She smiled at him, as she blushed. Yusuke laughed, as she stood up.  
"I love you, Yusuke Urameshi. You'll always have a place in my heart." Yusuke's vision started to fade, as the last thing he saw was his son, clutching to his mother's leg. His family, looking at him, as Keiko had tears in her eyes, with a smile on, as his son smiled at him, waving goodbye.

"Forever, Yusuke knows that he kept his promise with Keiko, and he knows that no matter what the future may bring for them, he will find a way to be apart of their life, no matter what may happen. He loves them very much, and he will never let anything get in the way of that." Koenma said to me, as he held my hand.  
"Koenma, is there a way we can bring Yusuke back to them?"  
He sighed heavily. "I can try my best... but it's not very often when you can keep bringing back a person. I will let him slip into other people's bodies, I can promise you that." I smiled at him, as I heard the door open. Yusuke walked into the room, as his normal self again.  
"Well, if it isn't our favorite ex spirit detective?" Koenma said.  
"Yea yea yea cut the bullshit Koenma. I'm ready to move on."  
"Move on?" Koenma and I said at the same time. "What do you mean move on?"  
Yusuke sighed. "Either way, I know that Ronin will think that some strangers that come into the house will be me... and I can't let myself get in the way of Keiko not finding someone to help support Ronin, as well as herself."  
"Oh, Yusuke..." I said. He smirked at me, as he looked down.  
"Keiko is the most amazing girl I've ever met." He said. "Please, koenma... tell me that she'll be happy."  
I looked at him, as I thought of something. "BINGO!" I screamed. Koenma and yusuke both looked at me although I was crazy. I reached inside my pocked and pulled out my handbook. "We can see what's in store for Keiko!" I flipped throughout the pages. "Yukimura... Yukimura... hold on a tick, there's no Yukimura!"  
Koenma and Yusuke looked at me. "WHAT?!?" they screamed together.  
"Cool your jets, I have an idea." I flipped, looking under Urameshi. "Ah! Here it is! Urameshi Keiko." Yusuke smiled, it seemed he liked the sound of that. "Keiko, formerly known as Yukimura Keiko got married to Yusuke Urameshi, a rare half demon. She has a son, Ronin, and she sits around waiting for her one love to return to her. Many men ask her out in the future, but she rejects them all, refusing to see any other man. She is happy with the romance she had, as she moves on to become a writer. She writes stories on the relationship that her and Yusuke had, although some weren't true, she had many that were on actual events. Only her and the people she loved had known that almost everything was true, and she became a famous fiction writer. She dies at age 35, after a rare case of breast cancer had overcome her. Her son leaves the house at age 14 to be a ruler of the Makai."  
Yusuke smiles. "I think I changed my mind, pacifier breath."  
"What are you blabbering about?" Koenma said.  
"I ain't going nowhere. I'm staying here with you two, so I can visit my family." Yusuke said, as he walked out of the office.  
"I will never understand that boy." I said, as Koenma wraps his arms around me, as I smile.  
"Botan, I completely agree with you."


End file.
